Un comienzo diferente
by Folk23
Summary: Qué pasaría si Klaus hubiera decidido no perseguir a Katherine cuando su preciosa réplica se convirtió en vampiro? Y si Katherine hubiera escapado de la iglesia y convencido a los recién transformados hermanos Salvatore para que la acompañasen? Y si el primero en llegar a Mystic Falls hubiera sido Damon? Sigue leyendo y atrévete a descubrir como hubiera sido este comienzo diferente
1. Damon 1

**Ayer se me ocurrió esto nuevo de vampis, no debería porque ya tengo demasiado pendiente y otras ideas en camino, pero no he podido resistirme. Publicare un poco cuando pueda, mi prioridad seguira siendo Revenge y HorT. Espero que os guste **:)

**Título:** Un comienzo diferente

**Autor:** Folk23

**Rating:** +18

**Pairings:** Delena, Datherine, Steroline

**Sinopsis:** ¿Qué pasaría si Klaus hubiera decidido no perseguir a Katherine cuando su preciosa réplica se convirtió en vampiro? ¿Y si Katherine hubiera escapado de la iglesia y convencido a los recién transformados hermanos Salvatore para que la acompañasen? ¿Y si el primero en llegar a Mystic Falls hubiera sido Damon? Sigue leyendo y atrévete a descubrir como hubiera sido este _comienzo diferente._

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

**Capítulo 1: Damon**

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

Empiezo a despertar acompañado por un gran dolor de cabeza. Gimo de dolor mientras me llevo ambas manos a las sienes, lo que solo lo empeora más. No quiero parecer quejica pero es que me duele, y mucho. Escucho una risita que conozco muy bien y, despacio, abro un ojo.

Sí, es ella, no me he equivocado. Katherine está frente a mí y es quien ríe. A pesar de eso o precisamente por ello, está preciosa. Como siempre.

- ¡Katherine! – me abalanzo hacia ella, sorprendido y contento de verla allí.

La brusquedad del movimiento me marea y cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy en la otra punta del porche o del sitio en el que estemos. Es como una especie de mirador pero está techado y las paredes son de madera. La puerta, que está adornada con un cristal de la mitad para arriba, está entreabierta. Debido a mi sorprendente impulso he acabado al lado de esa puerta y alcanzo a ver una curva del río y mucha hierba.

- Mi dulce Damon… - dejo de mirar las vistas y noto que Katherine se acerca a mí, contoneándose de esa forma que me vuelve loco. – Empezaba a temer que no despertarías. – desliza el índice por mi pecho y se lo lleva a la boca para lamer la sangre que ha recogido.

Espera, ¿sangre? ¿Qué sangre? Miro hacia abajo y veo que mi camisa blanca tiene varios agujeros en la zona del abdomen y está teñida de sangre. Se me escapa un ruido de horror al ver tanta sangre, es demasiada… palpo debajo de la tela y no encuentro absolutamente nada. La piel está lisa y no hay heridas… entonces lo recuerdo todo.

Las imágenes se suceden en mi mente a toda velocidad: mi hermanito yéndose de la lengua con padre, la cacería de los vampiros, el intenso dolor en mi estómago y la sensación de pérdida mientras la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo.

- ¿Estoy muerto? – suena absurdo, pero no puedo estar vivo después de semejantes heridas, a no ser… - ¿Soy un vampiro? – miro a Katherine en vez de mirar mi camisa destrozada.

Me está sonriendo y parece inmensamente divertida cuando asiente.

- En realidad estás en transición. Menos mal que fui precavida y te di mi sangre, ¿no? – me pregunta cogiéndome del mentón y asiento de forma automática.

Estoy tan abrumado por la situación que no soy capaz de hacer nada más. Ahora… ahora soy un vampiro como tanto quería, para siempre con Katherine. Pero, ¿qué ha pasado con mi hermano? Recuerdo perfectamente que estábamos juntos cuando nos dispararon, porque mientras agonizaba vi como Stefan recibía otro disparo.

- ¿Y Stefan? ¿Está muerto? – las palabras me queman en la garganta, por mucho que tengamos nuestras diferencias y últimamente nos hayamos distanciado, Stefan es mi hermano y le quiero. No quiero que esté muerto.  
- Tan muerto como tú. – me sonríe Katherine y eso me extraña.  
- ¿También es un vampiro? – preguntó extrañado.  
- Muy bien, Damon. – me alaba, acariciándome la mejilla mientras sigo en shock preguntándome como puede ser eso. – Stefan se ha despertado antes que tú y está fuera, explorando un poco. ¿Por qué no vas a verle?

Vuelvo a asentir e intento salir. Un dolor intenso en mi piel, que solo se hace mayor a cada segundo, me hace retroceder y contemplo atónito mi mano quemada. Podría jurar que hasta me sale un pequeño penacho de humo negro de ella. Pero a la misma velocidad con la que mi piel se ha quemado, sana de repente y vuelve a estar tan rosita como siempre.

Katherine vuelve a reírse, llamando mi atención.

- Que adorable eres. – dice ante mi expresión de confusión y entonces su tono cambia, volviéndose más duro. – Emily, el anillo. – ordena.

Su criada, esa chica negra que la acompaña a todas partes cuando están público, se adelanta. Ni siquiera había notado su presencia allí. Evita mirarme en todo momento y me tiende un anillo, que cojo y examino. Es grande, con una gran piedra azul y tiene el escudo de mi familia, los Salvatore, grabado en dorado.

- Es un anillo de día, de lapislázuli. Te protegerá del sol cuando completes tu transformación. – me explica Katherine, como si no se lo pasara por la cabeza otra posibilidad. Y seamos sincero, a mí tampoco se me ocurre otra que no sea estar a su lado para siempre. – Ahora puedes ir con Stefan.

Me lo pongo en la mano izquierda y salgo en busca de aire fresco. Esta vez el sol me deslumbra en vez de quemarme. Los colores se perciben más nítidos, tanto que incluso me marean un poco. Los olores son más claros y creo que nunca he sido más consciente de lo que me rodea en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando estaba en la guerra.

- ¡Damon! – Stefan se acerca haciéndome señas con el brazo en el alto. – Esto es genial, mira lo que he descubierto. – dice, alegre como un niño y me hace una demostración de lo rápido que puede desplazarse ahora.  
- Claro que es genial. – Katherine se acerca a nosotros, seguida por Emily y otra chica más a la que no reconozco. Tiene la mirada pérdida, no se inmuta ante nuestras ropas ensangrentadas y sigue a Katherine como si fuese un perrito y ella su ama.  
- ¿Pero cómo puede ser? – preguntó señalando a Stefan, que se ha parado a mi lado.  
- Os di mi sangre a los dos, los aldeanos. – dice con desprecio. – organizaron una cacería y Guisseppe os mató por ayudar a los vampiros. Oficialmente sois víctimas inocentes de esta tragedia.

¿Guisseppe? ¿Nuestro padre? Lo más triste es que no me cuesta creer que haya sido así. Apenas le dedico un par de pensamientos porque hay una cosa que me duele mucho más.

- ¿A los dos? – pregunto enfadado y Katherine ni me responde. ¿Para qué? Si tener a Stefan a mi lado es la confirmación de que lo ha hecho. ¡Me prometió que solo sería yo! - ¿Por qué?

Ella ríe y se termina de acercar, se queda entre Stefan y yo, y nos pone una mano en el hombro a cada uno.

- Porque os quiero a los dos. – dice tranquilamente.

Stefan y yo nos miramos y me doy cuenta de que está tan sorprendido como yo. ¿Qué significa eso de que nos quiere a los dos? ¿En qué sentido nos quiere? Estoy a punto de preguntar si los vampiros pueden leer el pensamiento porque Katherine parece capaz de hacerlo. Como si me hubiera oído, se inclina y besa a Stefan. Después me besa a mí.

- Os acabo de regalar una vida eterna de placer. – dice, alejándose un poco y extendiendo los brazos con expresión risueña. – Es mi regalo de amor eterno. Os quiero a los dos y compartir esta vida con vosotros. Puedo enseñároslo todo. – añade con una sonrisa pícara.

Vuelvo a mirar a mi hermano sin creerme lo que estoy escuchando. Por su expresión, tampoco debía de tener mucha idea de lo que en realidad pasaba y hay un brillo en sus ojos cuando me mira… no me da buena espina. Aunque supongo que le debo de mirar de la misma forma, después de todo acabamos de descubrir que hemos estado compartiendo a la misma mujer, que nos quiere a los dos. Súmalo a todo lo anterior y la mezcla es casi imposible de digerir.

Un fuerte olor metálico llega de repente e inunda mis fosas nasales. Al instante, el dolor aparece también en mi boca y siento algo duro que me atraviesa las encías en cuatro puntos. Subo la mano y acaricio el borde afilado de mis nuevos colmillos. Stefan está haciendo lo mismo que yo y puedo ver las mismas venas negras en su rostro que seguro han aparecido en el mío.

- Vosotros decidís. O los dos o ninguno.

Katherine está alrededor de la chica desconocida, a la que le ha hecho un corte desde el hombro hasta la base del cuello y de ahí sale el delicioso olor. Es su sangre la que me atrae y me hace salivar.

Veo que Stefan se adelanta y mira a Katherine, ella también ha sacado sus colmillos y hace un gesto hacia la chica. Se inclina y muerde el aire, muy cerca de su piel. Mi hermano asiente y, sin atisbo de delicadeza, clava sus nuevos colmillos en el cuello de la chica, que da un respingo y se queda igual de quieta que antes.

Katherine pasa la mano por el cuello de Stefan, que ni se inmuta, y me sonríe seductora. Se lame los labios y ladea la cabeza.

- ¿Vienes Damon?

¿Y qué puedo hacer si estoy loca y tontamente enamorado de ella? Me acerco por el otro lado y hundo mis colmillos en el cuello de esa chica. Atraviesan la carne sin esfuerzo y la sangre inunda mi boca, resbalándome por la cara. Sabe deliciosa aunque no tanto como la de Katherine. Ese primer trago hace que algo encaje en su lugar y casi me parece oír el click que hace mi cuerpo al aceptar mi nueva naturaleza.

Sigo bebiendo, convencido de que con el tiempo podré convencer a Katherine de que se equivoca y soy lo único que necesita, acabando con ese extraño trío que acabamos de formar.

Ahí aún no sabía lo ingenuo que era.

_Barcelona, 2013_

Mis sentidos están más alerta que nunca en la oscuridad, llevamos ya un par de horas en esta fiesta sin parar de divertirnos. Cada vez es más fácil colarse en las casas y fiestas ajenas, como esta. Katherine casi rompe su récord al conseguirnos las invitaciones. Casi, debe de estar perdiendo facultades.

Primero nos separamos y nos dedicamos a vagar por aquí, socializando un poco y esperando la señal de nuestra Katherine. La veo entre la gente y me hace un gesto con la cabeza.

- Enseguida vuelvo, voy al baño. – me disculpo con la rubia con la que estoy hablando y la sigo.

Ha subido al piso superior del magnífico ático dúplex en el que estábamos, la fiesta también sigue allí pero no la veo. Solo una ventana abierta que llama a mis sentidos. Me acerco disimuladamente y cuando nadie me mira, salto por ella y subo al tejado a velocidad vampírica, lo que se traduce en un segundo para el débil ojo humano. Noto una corriente de aire a mi lado y sé que Stefan también está aquí. Eso me molesta un poco pero no pienso dejarle tomar ventaja.

- Mis chicos. – susurra Katherine y se gira hacia nosotros. Hasta entonces nos daba la espalda ahora podemos verla en todo su esplendor.

Ha dejado que los tirantes del ajustado vestido rojo que lleva resbalen por sus brazos y este se sostiene de milagro en su lugar, cubriendo su desnudez porque tanto Stefan como yo sabemos perfectamente que no lleva absolutamente nada debajo.

Nos abalanzamos sobre ella perfectamente sincronizados y nos convertimos en un revoltijo de manos y bocas que acarician y besan por todas partes. Pero solo a ella, eh. Stefan y yo ni nos tocamos, si yo beso su cuello, él se entretiene con sus pechos y ya después nos cambiamos.

Katherine gime sin parar, desnuda entre nuestros brazos mientras nos besa alternativamente. El momento se acercó, me cosquillea la piel al comprenderlo. Va a elegir. La única condición que Stefan y yo pusimos a esta relación de tres que llevamos desde hace 149 años, fue la de no follar los tres a la vez. Supongo que Stefan quiere verme desnudo tanto como yo a él, porque accedió enseguida a esta condición la primera vez que se nos presentó este "pequeño" problema.

A Katherine no le gusto tanto, pero ante nuestra única negativa acabó cediendo. Así que nos enrollamos los tres y ella elige con quién quiere terminar la noche. Me esfuerzo por ser el mejor de los dos y a lo largo de los años he aprendido unos truquitos que a Katherine le encantan, pero el elegido suele ser Stefan. Os preguntaréis por qué sigo con esto entonces. La respuesta es muy simple, las pocas noches que me toca a mí, una por cada tres o cuatro que se lleva mi hermano, son las mejores de mi vida. Así que aguanto como un campeón.

La boca de Katherine se apodera de la mía, mordiéndome el labio inferior hasta hacerme sangrar un poco. Lame la herida y se aparta un poco, mirando a Stefan. Sé lo que va a pasar antes de que lo diga, mi corazón se despedaza un poquito más al comprender que solo me he llevado el beso de consolación. Otra vez.

- Stefan. – gime Katherine, apartando mis manos de su cuerpo, eligiéndolo a él otra vez.

El gemido de mi hermano inunda mis oídos mientras me marcho, frustrado y furioso. Me reincorporo a la fiesta pero ya no tengo ganas de divertirme. Una chica me entra, ofreciéndome un vaso. Es guapa, la miro y sonrío de medio lado. Katherine suele decirme que mi sonrisa irresistible, que solo un ciego no se quedaría prendido de ella. Ladeo la cabeza y señalo la puerta, invitándola a salir fuera.

A las tres de la mañana las calles están vacías, nadie nos verá ni nos escuchara. Lo malo es que yo si puedo escucharlos, la maldición del oído vampírico, no dejo de oír como Katherine y Stefan se lo montan en el tejado.

La chica es tonta y me ha seguido, no sé que espera pero seguro que no acierta. La empotró con brusquedad contra mi coche y la beso con rabia.

- No hagas ningún ruido. – ordeno mirándola a los ojos.

Esto es algo que tenemos permitido, el hermano descartado puede buscarse distracción en otro sitio y es justo lo que estoy haciendo. Desabrocho mis vaqueros con rapidez y la empujo más contra mi coche, subiendo su vestido. Ella abre mucho los ojos por la sorpresa o por la brusquedad, y la verdad es que me da igual. Le arranco el tanga y la penetro bruscamente, mi orden es lo único que le impide gritar, lo veo en sus ojos. Cubro su boca con mi mano por si acaso y la muerdo en el cuello con fuerza, succionando mientras embisto su interior.

La follo salvajamente con todas mis fuerzas, sin dejar en ningún momento de chupar su sangre. El orgasmo me alcanza en el momento en que succiono la última gota de sangre y dejo que el cuerpo caiga a mis pies mientras me limpio la sangre de la boca. Después me subo los pantalones y me voy, sin más, que se ocupen del problema mi nuestra novia y mi hermanito cuando estén disponibles. Sí, aún sigo enfadado.

También dejo mi coche y camino hasta el aeropuerto. Llevo años vagando por el mundo de un lugar a otro, con la única compañía de Stefan y Katherine. La mayoría de esos 149 años lo he hecho sin sentimientos, con el interruptor apagado y sin ganas de encenderlo. Pero lo encendí hace un par de años por accidente, fue sin querer, solo estaba probando mi mente para enfrentarme a un nuevo truco. Encontré un lugar que no me sonaba de nada y al explorarlo, encendí el interruptor y todas las emociones me golpearon, amplificadas por el vampirismo.

No se lo dije ni a Stefan ni a Katherine, guarde mi secreto y en estos dos años me he ido dado cuenta de lo perdido que estoy. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de quién soy de verdad. Creo que necesito un respiro y alejarme de todo es lo mejor que se me ocurre.

Muchas horas y varios aviones después, me encuentro de nuevo en mi pueblo natal, Mystic Falls. O en el límite, porque estoy sentado justo delante del cartel que da la bienvenida al pueblo, siguiendo con mis autorreflexiones.

Soy consciente de que todos hemos cambiado mucho desde 1864, especialmente Stefan. La sangre le ha cambiado tanto que a veces me cuesta reconocerle. Ahora es mucho más salvaje pero entre Katherine y yo no tenemos problemas para controlarle. Aunque la última vez que nos despistamos arrasó un pueblo entero antes de que pudiéramos pararle. Menos mal que fue en los años 20 y no ahora, hubiera sido mucho más difícil de explicar.

Sigo perdido en mis pensamientos cuando lo oigo y es casi un milagro que lo haya hecho con lo distraído que estoy. Levanto la cabeza de mis piernas a tiempo de ver como el coche, al que he escuchado dar un frenazo, rompe la muralla del puente y cae al agua desde el puente Wickery.

Me quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer, no quiero meterme en líos y que me encuentren, pero también soy curioso, demasiado curioso. Me acerco al lugar del accidente y cuando pasan un par de minutos sin novedades, me lanzo de cabeza.

El coche se ha hundido a plomo hasta el fondo y una pequeña hilera de burbujas sale de su interior. El agua está muy turbia y no veo bien, por eso me acerco un poco más. Entonces pasa, el conductor del coche me ve. La mujer que está a su lado parece inconsciente, no se mueve ni cuando el conductor suelta su mano y se pone a hacerme señas como un loco. Me señala el asiento trasero, distingo una figura allí, lo que el hombre me está señalando.

Niego con la cabeza, no pienso involucrarme en algo que ni me va ni me viene y arriesgarme. Sigue insistiendo y me fijo un poco más. Se trata de una chica, inconsciente o quizá ya muerta, es joven y el pelo castaño flota alrededor de su cara, privándome de su rostro.

El agua lo mueve mientras la miro y la veo. Joder, es igual que Katherine o como era Katherine antes de teñirse el pelo de rubio porque Stefan dijo que le gustaba más así. A mí no, me gustan más castañas pero lo que yo pienso no parece importar tanto como debería. "Damon, que te despistas…" me recuerdo a mí mismo.

En menos de diez segundos he roto la ventanilla y destrozado el cinturón de seguridad que la retiene en el asiento. Por el rabillo del ojo he visto que el conductor ya no es capaz de hacer nada y sus brazos flotan flácidos en el agua, pero no me detengo a comprobar nada. Ahora mi prioridad es ella.

La tumbo en el suelo y compruebo el pulso y su respiración sin obtener respuesta. Intento reanimarla pero me siento muy torpe, es difícil teniendo en cuenta que tengo mucha más fuerza que ella y si me paso un poquito podría romperle todas las costillas y llegar hasta su corazón, en un sentido muy literal. Sigo sin respuesta así que juego mi última baza, mi as en la manga.

Dejo que salgan mis colmillos y sigo reanimándola con una mano. Estoy a punto de hacerme un corte en la otra y darle un par de gotas de mi sangre para que se recupere cuando responde. Tose agua y abre los ojos con fuerza, clavándolos en los míos.

Son tan castaños como los de Katherine. Y como un idiota, me he quedado paralizado mirándola, ofreciéndole una perfecta visión de mis colmillos.

**Gracias por leer ;)**  
**Como véis es imposible que las cosas vayan a seguir la trama de la T1, aunque algunas cosas si se verán, espero que os guste mi versión alternativa de como podrían haber sido las cosas si hubieran empezado de otra manera.**


	2. Elena 1

Serán capítulos alternos desde las perspectivas de Damon y Elena, así que ahora toca...

**Capítulo 2: Elena**

De repente algo me quema en la garganta y rompo a toser sin poder evitarlo. Abro los ojos ignorando el dolor de mi cuerpo y me doy cuenta de que estoy vomitando agua. Un destello azul llama mi atención y fijo más la vista, intentando ver lo que me rodea.

Lo primero que veo son unos intensos ojos azules. Nunca he visto unos ojos como esos, son oscuros pero claros a la vez y tienen algo más, algo que no soy capaz de explicar. El propietario de esos hermosos ojos es un chico algo pálido de cabello muy negro y corto.  
Parece más mayor que yo, está totalmente empapado y tiene una mano en el aire, como si le hubiera pillado a medio movimiento. Una gota de agua resbala desde un mechón de su frente y resbala por su cara hasta que alcanza el labio superior y se queda colgando en… ¿su canino?

Eso es extraño, el diente es demasiado puntiagudo y mucho más largo de lo normal. El del otro lado es exactamente igual y eso no puede ser. Veo las cosas muy borrosas y, tras un parpadeo, ya no veo nada raro. Sus dientes son como los de cualquier otra persona, solo que muy blancos. Cierro los ojos con alivio.

- ¿Me oyes? – la preocupación en su voz me hace abrirlos de nuevo.

No consigo recordar que ha pasado y la cabeza me duele como si me la estuvieran partiendo por la mitad pero le oigo. Intento moverme y suelto un grito de dolor ante la presión en mi pecho.

- No, no. Has tenido un accidente, no debes moverte. – dice con rapidez y apoya la mano con suavidad en mi hombro. Entonces me doy cuenta de que su otra mano está sobre mi esternón. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – a pesar de mi dolor de cabeza noto algo extraño esta vez, ¿necesidad?  
- E… Elena… - tartamudeo con dificultad.

Hablar después de haber vomitado es una tortura y demasiado esfuerzo para mí. Mis párpados caen como losas y pierdo la consciencia, dejándome llevar por la oscuridad.  
Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos el escenario es muy distinto. Ahora la luz inunda todo y el blanco es el color predominante.

- ¡Elena! – un grito femenino seguido de un apretón en mi mano derecha llaman mi atención.

Giro un poco la cabeza hacia allí y veo a mi tía Jenna. Sus ojos castaños están muy abiertos, y algo rojos pero llenos de alivio. Sus manos están sobre las mía, que tiene puesta una vía conectada a una bolsa llena de un líquido transparente.

- Tranquila Elena, no pasa nada. – dice mi tía al notar el nerviosismo en mi mirada y me acaricia la mano. – Tuviste un accidente y estás en el hospital, pero no es grave. – explica mientras pulsa un botón cercano al cabecero de la cama. – Ahora viene el médico y te lo explica mejor.  
- ¿Y Jer? – mi voz suena rasposa hasta para mis oídos. - ¿Y mis padres?

La sonrisa de Jenna falla y un intenso dolor aparece en su expresión. Al notar que la estoy mirando intenta esconderlo.

- Jer está en la sala de espera, se pondrá muy contento al saber que has despertado. – contesta, esquivando la pregunta sobre mis padres.

Eso me extraña, mi madre es muy protectora y me cuesta despegarla de mi lado cuando estoy enferma. Si se pone así por un simple resfriado no entiendo como no está pegada a la silla cuando estoy en el hospital. No encaja y Jenna lo sabe, mira hacia la puerta con nerviosismo.

Un hombre rubio, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y una bata blanca que cubre el resto de su ropa, llama y entra sin esperar respuesta.

- Hola señorita Sommers, Elena. – Jenna enrojece un poco ante el saludo y pongo los ojos en blanco al notarlo. – Me alegro de verte despierta, ahora tenemos que hacerte unas pruebas para comprobar el alcance de las lesiones. – me dice en tono amable, acercándose con confianza. - Tuviste mucha suerte de que vieran vuestro coche y dieran el aviso.

Mis ojos se abren ante la mención de nuestro coche porque esa palabra acaba de activar mi memoria y lo recuerdo todo. La semi pelea con Matt, la llamada a mis padres para que viniera a buscarme, montarme en nuestro coche, el puente Wickery y mi padre intentando esquivar un animal, la caída, el chico de ojos azules… No necesito más para comprender porque Jenna actúa tan raro y porque mis padres no están por ningún sitio. Están muertos.

Después todo ocurre como rodeado por una neblina, oigo las cosas pero no las escucho realmente y dejo que hagan conmigo lo que quieran. No me importa. Mis padres están muertos y no me importa nada más.

Jenna y Jeremy se reúnen conmigo cuando los médicos me dejan libre. Mi hermano estaba con sus amigos la noche del accidente, y aunque no me gustan mucho sus compañías, estoy inmensamente agradecida de que le mantuvieran a salvo.

- No vuelvas a hacerme esto, no puedes dejarme tú también. – me acusa en cuanto me ve despierta y acto seguido se echa llorando sobre mi regazo.

Paso un brazo por su espalda como puedo y lloro yo también. Jenna nos deja desahogarnos y se une a nosotros, después de todo ella acaba de perder a su hermana y su cuñado, además de ganar nuestra tutela. Cuando todos nos calmamos, nos asegura que podemos seguir viviendo en nuestra casa si es lo que queremos.

Jenna vive en Richmond, en un piso cercano a la universidad donde está terminando su tesis. Sé que tiene su vida allí, llena de fiestas y diversión. Me afecta tanto que esté dispuesta a dejar todo eso de lado por nosotros que vuelvo a llorar otra vez. Podría obligarnos a irnos a vivir a Richmond con ella pero en vez de eso prefiera mudarse aquí para que no perdamos más cosas. Las circunstancias son una mierda pero Jenna es genial, es una suerte que al menos podamos contar con ella.

Es ella quién me cuenta los detalles que me faltan. Al parecer un joven vio el accidente y llamó a emergencias para dar el aviso. También se tiró al agua y me sacó del coche, al parecer mis padres ya estaban muertos cuando alcanzó el coche y solo pudo sacarme a mí. O eso es lo que les contó a los paramédicos. También les dijo que me reanimó y recuperé la consciencia durante unos segundos, un minuto como mucho, y apenas alcancé a decirle mi nombre. Me resulta increíble lo mucho que vi, o creí ver, en un intervalo de tiempo tan corto, para mí fue mucho más que o unos segundos o un minuto. Al menos a él no me lo he inventado como mi mente se inventó ese extraño efecto en sus dientes. El médico me ha dicho que me estoy recuperando de una conmoción y que por eso me dolía la cabeza y no veía bien.

Jenna estaba apenada por no haber podido hablar con él y darle las gracias por salvarme. Los paramédicos le obligaron a venir al hospital pero estaba perfectamente y se marchó enseguida. Cuando Jenna pudo venir ya no estaba y por la política de protección de privacidad del paciente, no ha podido averiguar ni su nombre.

Me encuentro muy cansada después de todos los acontecimientos del día, así que Jenna y Jeremy se van con la promesa de volver mañana temprano. No tardó en dormirme después de su salida pero ahora que sé lo que ha pasado, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Si no hubiera llamado a mi madre, mis padres no hubieran cogido el coche y no hubiera pasado nada, estarían vivos. Este conocimiento me persigue en sueños y me despierto empapada de sudor y gritando en medio de una pesadilla.

Estoy a punto de pulsar el botón para llamar a una enfermera cuando creo ver algo en la oscuridad de la habitación. La mujer de la otra cama aún está sedada por la operación a la que la han sometido esta tarde, así que no puede haber sido ella. Me quedo quieta y observo a mi alrededor muy atenta.

Mis ojos se acostumbran y un rincón más oscuro que el resto llama mi atención. ¡Hay alguien en la habitación!

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto y pulso el botón sin hacer ruido.

Sigo mirando esa sombra que me ha llamado la atención y no tardó en escuchar pasos. La puerta se abre y veo a la enfermera entrar encendiendo la luz.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – me dice con amabilidad.

Vuelvo a mirar ese punto en la pared que tengo enfrente, entre las dos camas, pero no hay nadie. Parpadeo extrañada, estaba convencida de haber visto una figura. La enfermera se acerca al ver que no contesto y me pone la mano en la frente.

- No tienes fiebre. ¿Te duele? Puedo darte un sedante ligero, creo que el doctor lo dejo apuntado por si pasaba esto. – lo consulta en el historial que está a los pies de la cama.  
- No, no es necesario. – niego sin dejar de mirar a todas partes, aunque no hay ningún sitio donde ocultarse. Mi mente ha debido de jugarme una mala pasada, como cuando desperté tras el accidente y me imagine los colmillos extraños del chico que dio el aviso. – He tenido una pesadilla y me ha parecido ver a alguien. – explico avergonzada.  
- Eso es imposible, cariño. – sonríe al mirarme. – He estado todo el rato en el mostrador y no he visto a nadie. Es más de medianoche, solo el personal puede estar por el hospital a estas horas. – sé que intenta tranquilizarme y lo agradezco, pero me fastidia que me trate como una niña asustadiza. – Aquí no hay nadie. ¿Seguro que no quieres ese calmante? Te ayudara a dormir sin pesadillas. – da un corto paseo por la habitación y cierra la ventana entreabierta.

Es verano y es bastante normal que las ventanas estén abiertas para que entre un poco de fresco. Pero estoy completamente segura de que Jenna la ha cerrado antes de irse y ha sido la última en dejar la habitación. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda porque ya no estoy tan segura de haberme imaginado nada.

- Sí, por favor. – asiento sin querer pensar en nada más.  
- Enseguida vuelvo. – me dice con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Puede dejar la luz encendida?  
- Claro cariño.

Gracias al sedante duermo del tirón lo que queda de noche y Jenna está a mi lado cuando me despierto. Se ha cambiado de ropa pero sigue teniendo el mismo aspecto cansado, sus ojos castaños no tienen brillo y parecen ligeramente hundidos por las ojeras. Su cabello, mezcla de rubios y castaños, está más largo de lo que recuerdo y enredo mis dedos en él sin poder evitarlo. Jenna sonríe, solía ser mi canguro cuando era pequeña y me alegra ver que nuestra complicidad no ha desaparecido con los años. Ahora más que nunca tenemos que estar unidas, por Jer que sigue siendo un crío y por nosotras mismas.

El día transcurre con la misma rutina aburrida del día anterior, al menos hasta que llega el turno de visitas de la tarde. Medio dormía cuando la enfermera de la noche anterior entra en la habitación.

- Hola Elena. – al menos he conseguido que se aprenda mi nombre y deje de llamarme cariño. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? Tienes una visita, pero si estás muy cansada le diré que vuelva en otro momento.  
- Estoy perfectamente. – me incorporo ilusionada, preguntándome quién será. Bonnie está con su abuela fuera del pueblo. ¿Será Caroline?  
- Ahora le traigo. – me dedica otra sonrisa mientras se aparta un mechón de pelo. La manga de su uniforme sube un poco con el movimiento y veo el inicio de una venda en su muñeca.

Espera, ¿ha dicho le? ¿Es un chico? Jeremy es un familiar y no necesita permiso para entrar. ¿Será Matt? Me apena pensar en él, hemos sido amigos desde siempre y salido juntos un tiempo, pero la última vez que nos vimos, la noche de la fiesta, le insinué que quería terminar con lo nuestro y no le sentó muy bien.

Pero detrás de la enfermera entra un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules que nunca olvidaré a pesar de que solo lo he visto una vez.

- No la canses mucho, aún está convaleciente. – le advierte en tono maternal. – Estaré fuera si necesitáis cualquier cosa.

Nos quedamos solos porque a mi compañera de habitación le están haciendo pruebas y Jenna y Jeremy están en la cafetería. No sé muy bien que decirle, soy consciente de que me ha salvado la vida y eso solo hace que esté más nerviosa.

- Hola. – empieza él, de pie frente a mi cama.  
- Hola. – repito, sintiéndome un poco tonta.

Señalo la silla a mi lado y él niega con la cabeza, sin dejar de observarme. Va completamente vestido de negro: botas, vaqueros, camisa y cazadora de cuero; todo de un negro impecable.

- Prefiero estar de pie. – da un par de pasos para demostrarlo. Hay algo en su forma de caminar… me recuerda a un animal salvaje. – Siento mucho lo de tus padres. ¿Cómo estás?  
- Pues por lo que me han dicho, bien gracias a ti. – le agradezco con una sonrisa.

Veo un atisbo de emoción en su mirada y se lleva ambas manos al cuello de la cazadora, levantándoselo.

- No fue nada, cualquiera lo habría dicho. – dice en tono condescendiente.  
- Lo dices como si saltar desde un puente fuese lo más normal del mundo. – pongo los ojos en blanco, parece que he encontrado un punto débil, su orgullo. Típico de tíos.  
- Pensaba que ayudar lo era.

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio después de eso. No deja de mirarme y está empezando a incomodarme.

- Aún no sé cómo te llamas. – digo lo primero que se me ocurre para que se centre en mí y no en mi cuerpo apenas cubierto por el camisón del hospital.  
- Damon, Damon Salvatore. Para servirla. – hace una pequeña reverencia y se me escapa una leve sonrisa.  
- Elena Gilbert. – asiente como si ya lo supiera y continua dando vueltas frente a la cama. – Gracias por salvarme la vida, Damon.

Se detiene en seco y parece sorprendido cuando vuelve a mirarme. En un par de segundos la impresión desaparece, sustituida por una sonrisa que me demuestra otra vez que no hay nada extraño en sus dientes. Nota donde estoy mirando y se acerca a la cama por primera vez.

- ¿Qué recuerdas? – pregunta, ladeando un poco la cabeza.  
- Venía de una fiesta…  
- ¿Así que una fiestera, eh? Interesante. – me interrumpe, mostrando interés mientras murmura para sí mismo. – Pero no me refería a eso.  
- No me acuerdo de la caída. Si te da morbo ese tipo de cosas, no voy a poder ayudarte. – respondo a la defensiva.  
- Te equivocas, sé todo lo que hay que saber de experiencias cercanas a la muerte. – contesta con tranquilidad, hasta parece divertido y eso me molesta. Mis padres han muerto con lo que él está bromeando, no tiene ninguna gracia. – Me refería a después. Te despertaste un momento cuando te saqué, no sabía si me recordarías pero por lo que has dicho, supongo que sí. – explica encogiéndose de hombros.

Asiento para confirmárselo, con un nudo en la garganta al recordar cómo me sentí entonces.

- Solo era curiosidad. – da un paso más y se inclina, apoyando la mano en el lateral de la cama. Doy un respingo al tenerle tan cerca, es… embriagador. – No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte nada. Solo mírame.

Obedezco su orden, porque no hay forma de interpretarlo de otra forma y enlazo mi mirada con la suya. El azul de sus ojos es aún mejor de lo que recordaba, me atrae y me pierdo en él sin quererlo.

- ¿Qué viste exactamente cuándo te saqué del agua? – pregunta en ese mismo tono.  
- A ti. – respondo simplemente, aunque no me gusta nada que me dé órdenes.  
- ¿Y no viste nada raro?  
- Por un momento… me pareció ver que tus dientes eran distintos. Era como si tuvieses colmillos. Parpadeé y ya no estaban. El médico me dijo que tenía una conmoción, por eso lo imagine.

Se aparta y no puedo creer que le haya contado eso, seguro que ahora piensa que soy una lunática. Mete una mano en el bolsillo de su cazadora y parece pensativo. Resopla y vuelve a inclinarse, pero en ese momento la puerta se abre y Damon da un paso hacia atrás con rapidez.

- Ups, perdón. No sabía que tenías compañía, Elena. – se disculpa Jenna.  
- No pasa nada Jenna. Es Damon, él dio el aviso. – contesto a su mirada interrogante y añado esa última información porque sé que quería conocerlo.  
- ¿De verdad? – se alegra al instante y da saltos hacia él. – Muchas gracias por salvar a mi sobrina.

Jenna, que es muy efusiva, le abraza pero Damon se queda con los brazos caídos a los lados, claramente incómodo cuando mi tía le suelta. La puerta sigue abierta y los celadores traen la camilla de mi compañera de habitación. Está despierta e inmediatamente se pone a contarme las pruebas que le han hecho. Es de esas personas que hablan por los codos y solo tengo que asentir o hacer algún gesto para que parezca que la escucho mientras miro a Jenna y Damon.

Mi tía sigue agradeciéndole y él no para de mirar a los lados, parece un animal enjaulado. Entra también la enfermera y creo que soy la única que ve la mueca de disgusto de Damon. En el momento que entran los dos hijos de mi compañera decide que ya ha tenido suficiente y empieza a despedirse.

Se acerca a la cama con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Me alegro de que no haya sido grave. – me señala con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa. – Un placer conocerte, en unas circunstancias normales sin alucinaciones de por medio. – eleva la comisura de los labios por un solo lado. ¡Guay! Tengo que reconocerlo, esa sonrisa es matadora.  
- Gracias de nuevo, Damon. Me alegro de conocerte, aún más en las circunstancias originales. – le sonrío tímidamente.  
- No tienes que irte porque haya venido. – Jenna parece apenada por su repentino interés en marcharse.  
- Tengo cosas que hacer, me enteré de que ya había despertado y quise ver como estaba. Me alegro de que no sea más que una conmoción y unas cuantas costillas magulladas, aunque no sé si la culpa de eso es mía. – se lleva una mano a la nuca, frotándose el pelo.

Jenna ríe poniéndole la mano en el brazo, pero yo estoy boquiabierta. Excepto lo de la conmoción, no recuerdo haberle dicho cuales eran mis heridas. ¿Cómo puede saberlo?

- Soy Jenna Sommers, la tía de Elena.  
- Damon Salvatore. – esta vez omite la parte de la reverencia pero la sonríe con esa media sonrisa suya.  
- Salvatore. ¿Eres pariente de Zach?

Damon asiente con la cabeza.

- Es algo así como un tío. Algo lejano. – contesta divertido.  
- ¿Te quedas con él en la mansión?

Zach Salvatore vive en la antigua casa de huéspedes en las afueras de Mystic Falls, ahora solo la usa la familia y todo el mundo la conoce simplemente como la mansión. Pensaba que era el único Salvatore que quedaba, aunque apenas le conozco, no sale mucho de la mansión.

- Claro, es la casa de mi familia. De verdad tengo que irme. – parece apenado pero cuando me mira, alcanzo a ver el inconfundible destello del alivio en sus ojos.

De repente me guiña uno de ellos y se marcha, despidiéndose sin mirar a nadie. Jenna se sienta a mi lado y se recuesta en la silla.

- Qué chico más amable, ¿no? Es un detalle que haya venido, muchos se habrían desentendido.

Asiento con la cabeza sin nada que objetar a eso. Muchos se habrían desentendido pero muchos no se hubieran tirado desde el puente. Estoy muy agradecida de que lo haya hecho, pero no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo raro ahí. ¿De dónde salió? ¿Por qué se arriesgó tanta?

"Bah, seguro que no es nada", me regaño a mí misma. Le doy muchas vueltas a las cosas y a veces acabo montándome verdaderas películas. Como ahora, el chico que me salva la vida, que además es guapísimo, viene a interesarse por como estoy y me pongo a darle vueltas a cada detalle. "No tienes remedio, Elena", pienso con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Es guapo, verdad? – Jenna malinterpreta mi sonrisa y me pongo como un tomate mientras lo niego.  
- ¿Dónde está Jer? – pregunto para cambiar de tema, ya que ahora quiere saber sobre las alucinaciones que ha mencionado Damon y ya es suficientemente humillante con que lo sepa él.  
- En el "baño". – suspira mientras hace el gesto de comillas con los dedos. – Este chico cree que puede engañarme, esos trucos para fumar sin que me pillasen los inventé yo.  
- No te preocupes Jenna. Te ayudaré con él en cuanto esté fuera de aquí. – ella me sonríe en agradecimiento.  
- Entonces solo tengo que aguantar un par de días. El médico me ha dicho que si todo va bien, en cuarenta y ocho horas nos dan el alta.


	3. Damon 2

**Capítulo 3: Damon**

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿De dónde coño ha salido tanta gente? ¡Me han jodido el plan! De muy mala ostia recorro el hospital en dirección a la salida. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que al menos la chica no sabe nada. Cuando anoche interrogué a la enfermera y me dijo que era una Gilbert, miembro de una familia fundadora, temí lo peor. Pero ha respondido a mi compulsión, he visto los análisis y sé que no toma verbena, y cree que mis colmillos solo fueron un efecto de la conmoción. Mejor para mí.

Lo malo, que cuando iba a asegurarme de que lo creyese así para siempre y no se lo contase a nadie, ha empezado a entrar gente en la habitación y no he podido usar la compulsión. Y todo por un maldito instante de duda, si no se pareciera tanto a Katherine no habría dudado, ¡joder!

Choco con un chaval y eso me saca de mis pensamientos.

- Ten más cuidado. – me gruñe.

Lo examino de arriba abajo sin inmutarme. Es un adolescente de largo pelo castaño que le cae sobre la cara. Toda su ropa es negra aunque no la luce como yo, obvio. También lleva muñequeras con pinchos. Hago un gesto de fastidio, lo que me faltaba, un emo.

- También puedes mirar por dónde vas. – paso a su lado haciendo un gran esfuerzo de autocontrol.

Mi instinto me anima a estamparle contra la pared y clavarle mis colmillos pero me recuerdo a mi mismo que no debo llamar la atención. Ya arriesgué demasiado anoche controlando a esa enfermera, pero estaba necesitado de información y sangre.

Para distraerme, saco las llaves del bolsillo y las lanzo al aire de forma juguetona, cogiéndolas con un seco movimiento de muñeca cuando voy a entrar en el coche. No he mentido al decir que me hospedo en la mansión Salvatore, aunque tengo que reconocer que a Zach no le ha hecho ninguna gracia. En el garaje he encontrado unos cuantos coches entre un montón de polvo, incluido un Camaro azul del 67 al que no he podido resistirme.

Conduzco hasta la mansión lo más rápido que me permiten los límites de velocidad y justo me encuentro con mi querido tío en el salón. Le saludo con una mueca y recibo una mirada de reprobación en respuesta. Subo a mi habitación y me meto en la ducha. Estoy vistiéndome cuando Zach entra.

- En serio Damon, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – el valor solo le debe de llegar para la pregunta, porque se queda en el marco de la puerta.

Zach y yo solo nos habíamos visto una vez antes de que volviera al pueblo la noche del accidente de los Gilbert. Katherine nos obligaba a hacer una visita de "cortesía" cada vez que un nuevo heredero Salvatore se adueñaba de la mansión, solo para recordarles quienes eran los verdaderos dueños y que los dejaríamos en paz si nos dejaban tranquilos. No me molesta que Zach me tenga miedo, la verdad es que lo disfruto.

- Estoy de vacaciones. – respondo en tono cansado. Es mentira pero no necesito que lo sepa, bastante tengo con no saber lo que estoy haciendo. No quiero a Zach dándome sermones.

- Damon, es un pueblo tranquilo. Hace casi ciento cincuenta años que no hay vampiros. – me dice en tono suplicante.  
- Y quiero que siga así, no tengo ninguna intención de provocar una cacería. Me confundes con mi hermano. – me burló sin poder evitar que algo de rencor pase a mi voz. – Ya te lo dije Zach, no me molestes y no te molestare a ti.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido, eso me recuerda tanto a mi hermano que estoy a punto de soltarle mi típico comentario: "¡No hagas eso o te saldrán más arrugas!", pero me contengo a tiempo y busco una camisa en el armario.

- El Consejo no lo ha olvidado. – me cuenta mientras finjo que estoy más interesado en los botones de la camisa. – Les suministro verbena, te pillaran si te metes con alguno de ellos.  
- Gracias por el consejo. – me rio mientras deslizo las manos por mi camisa para darle el último toque made in Damon.

Paso a su lado y da un respingo. Estoy sonriendo cuando me doy la vuelta en el pasillo.

- Zach, sigue suministrándoles verbena, como si no estuviera aquí. Y mantenme informado. – ordeno guiñándole el ojo y saco las llaves del coche de un bolsillo.

Voy jugando con ellas hasta donde lo tengo aparcado y acelero hasta salir del pueblo. Katherine nos enseñó muchas cosas durante nuestro casi siglo y medio juntos, como no comer en el mismo sitio en el que vives cuando el lugar no es lo suficientemente grande o existe gente que pueda sospechar. Mystic Falls cumple ambos requisitos y ya he tentado a la suerte una vez con la enfermera, tengo que buscar lo que necesito fuera.

Dos semanas después empiezo a entender porque Zach recelaba tanto de mí cuando llegué. Este sitio es un auténtico coñazo y no hay nada interesante que hacer. He seguido un poco a esa tal Elena cuando salió del hospital, y como todo el mundo aquí, lleva una vida de lo más aburrida. Aún me desconcierta que sea igual que Katherine pero no hay nada extraordinario en ella, así que cuando veo que parece haber olvidado el asunto de mis colmillos, ni lo habla con nadie ni busca información, la olvido yo también.

Hoy no me apetece salir y en vez de coger mi Camaro e ir a cualquiera de los pueblos de alrededor en busca de diversión o sangre, me quedo en el Mystic Grill tomando una copa. Es el único bar del pueblo y todo el mundo parece conocerse, excepto yo. Estoy tan aburrido que hasta ignoro los intentos de la camarera de flirtear conmigo.

Ese hecho tan raro en mí me hace replantearme lo que estoy haciendo, ¿he dejado a Katherine para morirme del asco en mi pueblo natal? Casi me he convencido de que me he equivocado cuando las escucho. La voz de Elena acompañada por la de otras dos chicas.

No puedo mirarlas al estar sentado en la barra pero el oído vampírico es todo lo que necesito. Muevo el vaso de bourbon, me apoyo mejor en el codo y abro bien los oídos. Vienen de comprar y piensan terminar la tarde cenando en el Grill, pronto me aburro de la conversación y me sumerjo en mi bebida.

Un par de bourbons después estoy a punto de irme cuando escucho mi nombre.

- Eh, Elena ¿has visto quién está ahí? – pregunta una voz algo chillona, con mucho entusiasmo.  
- No, ¿quién? – sé que es Elena porque es la única voz que reconozco.  
- Tu salvador. – el suspiro que acompaña esas palabras me provoca un escalofrío.  
- Ah, sí. Es Damon. Estaba en el puente la noche del accidente, fue quien me sacó del coche y dio el aviso. – explica Elena.  
- ¿Por qué no le dices qué venga? – pregunta la primera voz.  
- No sé Caroline, no creo que le interese.  
- ¿Por qué no? Si está solo. – ahora la voz chillona, la tal Caroline, parece casi ofendida.  
- Porque… - Elena hace una pausa y creo sentir sus ojos en mi espalda. – Es más mayor. No creo que le interesen las chicas de instituto, Car.

Caroline ríe de una forma que conozco bien.

- Puedes hablarle bien de tu mejor amiga y así salimos de dudas. – vaya, que directa es. Me recuerda un poco a Katherine y su incapacidad de callarse lo que piensa.  
- Apenas hablamos una vez, no tenemos ese tipo de confianza.  
- Venga Elena, inténtalo solo una vez, porfa. – suplica. – Échame un cable Bonnie.  
- No se callara si no lo haces, Elena. – dice otra voz distinta, esa debe de ser Bonnie.  
- Está bien. – cede Elena.

El sonido de unas risitas chillonas se mezcla con el de unos aplausos y una silla que se mueve hacia atrás. ¿En serio risitas y aplausos? ¿Se puede ser más infantil?

- Hola. – me saluda Elena cuando estoy bebiendo un poco de bourbon. - ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Me giro en la silla y me apoyo sobre el codo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- Hola señorita Gilbert. – Elena me devuelve la sonrisa cuando la reconozco y le señalo el asiento vacío que está a mi lado. – Es genial verte fuera del hospital.  
- Solo estuve un par de días más. – me cuenta ignorante de que ya lo sé. – Aún no estoy bien del todo pero al menos estoy fuera. – dice tras acariciarse suavemente las costillas que aún tiene heridas.

Asiento para mostrar que estoy de acuerdo y doy un nuevo trago. Desde esta postura veo a dos chicas que no paran de mirarnos y supongo que son sus amigas. Una es una rubia con la que la ha visto algunas de las veces que la he vigilado. La otra es una chica de piel oscura y largo pelo negro liso a la que no he visto nunca. Sonrío con rapidez en su dirección para hacer una prueba y la rubia se sonroja. Supongo que esa debe de ser Caroline.

- No quiero molestarte, si estás esperando a alguien, será mejor que me vaya. – mierda, me había olvidado de Elena. Debe de haber notado que no la estoy haciendo caso.  
- No molestas. – sonrío de medio lado para conseguir que se quede. – Y eres de las pocas que conozco aquí, no estoy esperando a nadie. ¿Quieres algo? – pregunto mientras llamo a la camarera con un gesto.

- ¿Otra copa, guapo? – me pregunta muy sonriente.  
- Por favor. – le devuelvo la sonrisa y miro a Elena.

Pero es la camarera quién habla.

- ¿Un refresco, Elena? Ya sabes que no puedo venderte alcohol. – pregunta con autosuficiencia. Es evidente que estas dos se conocen y por la forma en que se miran, no se llevan muy bien.  
- No quiero nada Vicky. – contesta Elena en tono muy seco y la camarera se va. – Zorra. – escucho el murmullo con claridad pero me hago el loco.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres nada? – pregunto como si no hubiera oído nada.  
- No, no te preocupes. – me dice en un tono mucho más normal y cálido. – Debería ser yo quién te invitara a ti, para agradecerte que me salvaras.  
- No te preocupes. – la imito. – Me doy por pagado si dejas de repetírmelo, al final vas a conseguir que me sonroje. – susurro en broma y ella ríe.  
- No creo que eso sea posible.

Ahora el que ríe soy yo al pensar lo distintos que deben ser nuestros conceptos de posible. El mío abarca casi todo y el suyo no debe abarcar casi nada, a pesar de ser pertenecer a una familia fundadora. La tengo tan cerca y es tan parecida a Kath que no puedo evitar examinarla con ojo crítico.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – se lleva una mano a la mejilla al pillarme mirándola y se me escapa una sonrisa.

Kath nunca hubiera reaccionado así, me habría puesto su mirada perfeccionada de mujer fatal antes de proponerme un encuentro en algún lugar donde nos pudiesen pillar. A Kath siempre le ha ido el morbo, y a mí también, para que negarlo si nunca me he negado a nada de todo lo que me ha pedido. Pero Elena es distinta, incluso en lo poco que hemos hablado se nota que es mucho más tímida.

- No, es solo que te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco. – las palabras se me escapan antes de que pueda controlarlas y Elena se queda mirándome sorprendida.

Deja caer la mano y espera en silencio mientras Vicky al fin me da mi vaso. Tiene el entrecejo un poco fruncido y se le forma la misma graciosa arruguita que a Kath. Como siempre, me entran ganas de estirar la mano y acariciarla pero me contengo. Kath me arrancaría la mano por insinuar que tiene arrugas y Elena… la verdad es que no sé como reaccionaría, supongo que de forma opuesta. Son absolutamente iguales por fuera pero parecen ser totalmente opuestas por dentro.

- ¿Alguien a quién quieres? – me pregunta de repente.  
- Mucho. – se me escapa de nuevo y dejo el vaso en la barra, decidido a dejar de beber antes de que diga más tonterías.  
- Entiendo. – dice y la tensión de su frente desaparece.

Lo entenderá ella porque no tengo ni idea de que me habla.

- ¿El qué entiendes? – pregunto desconcertado.  
- Entiendo porque no te lo pensaste dos veces a la hora de salvarme. – explica con una sonrisa un poco floja.

No contesto porque no sé qué decir. No estoy seguro de la respuesta, recuerdo que no quería involucrarme pero como todo cambió cuando la vi. No lo he pensado mucho pero hay muchas posibilidades de que lleve razón. Quizá el único motivo de que la salvase es que es idéntica a la Katherine de la que me enamoré, la que era solo mía hasta que cometí el error de irme a la guerra y dejarla con mi hermano. Ya nada era lo mismo cuando volví.

Me alegro cuando sus amigas nos interrumpen. Vicky está limpiando la mesa que antes ocupaban y rodean a Elena, cargadas con varias bolsas.

- Vicky nos ha echado. Está más idiota que nunca desde que ya no sales con su hermano. – le cuenta la rubia. - ¿No nos presentas a tu amigo? – me dedica una mirada pícara, recorriéndome de arriba abajo.

Me acomodo en la barra para darle una vista mejor mientras Elena hace las presentaciones.

- Damon Salvatore. – me señala y después pasa a sus amigas. – Caroline Forbes. – sonrío al ver que no me he equivocado cuando señala a la rubia. Extiendo la mano y me da la suya extrañada. La acerco a mis labios y dejo un suave beso en el dorso que le eriza la piel. Caroline está sonriendo cuando la suelto. – Y Bonnie Bennet. – le ofrezco la mano para saludarla de la misma forma.

Las chispas saltan entre nosotros en cuanto nos tocamos y tengo que apretar los dientes para ahogar el instintivo gemido de dolor que pugna por salir de mi garganta. ¡ES UNA MALDITA BRUJA! Claro, si lleva el apellido de Emily. Debería haberme dado cuenta enseguida. Ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y sujetándose la mano con la otra por la muñeca, está claro que también lo ha sentido. La pregunta es si sabrá interpretarlo… y como sepa, estoy muy jodido.

- Lo siento, un calambrazo. – explico porque Elena y Caroline nos miran sin entender nada.

Bonnie y yo nos limitamos a saludarnos con un gesto distante, sin ganas de tocarnos otra vez. Hablamos un poco de cosas casuales hasta que Caroline se lanza y me propone salir con ella aprovechándose de que soy "nuevo" en el pueblo.

- Si quieres un guía que te enseñe todo esto, estoy disponible. – dice mientras me devora con la mirada y después me lanza una sonrisa pícara.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y estoy a punto de contestar cuando Elena se me adelanta.

- Damon tiene novia, Car. – regaña a su amiga y después dice sin mirarme. – Tenemos que irnos o Jenna me obligara a quedarme otra semana encerrada en casa.

Me he quedado tan boquiabierto por esa declaración que me cuesta articular algo más que las despedidas que les dedico a las chicas. ¿Cuándo le he dicho a Elena que tengo novia? ¿Cuándo?, me pregunto totalmente atónito. Además Kath no es un problema a la hora de tener un poco de diversión extra, nuestra relación es muy abierta.

Necesito saber a que ha venido eso, dejo unos billetes en la barra para pagar mi bebida y salgo tras las chicas. Me oculto tras la oscuridad cuando escucho a Elena y Bonnie hablando.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí antes? – pregunta Elena.  
- No sé… Ha sido muy extraño, he visto algo al tocarlo. – Bonnie duda y baja aún más la voz, pero eso no es problema para mí. – Todo oscuro… Y también lo he sentido… algo muy malo. No sé cómo explicarlo, era escalofriante. – confiesa algo atemorizada.

Ambas chicas se callan de golpe cuando Caroline vuelve y se une a la conversación. Así que malo… si piensan que soy malo entonces tendré que comportarme un poquito como tal. Lo de ser un héroe y el hermano bueno no me va, ese es más el estilo de Stefan. Las sigo por las calles hasta que se separan. Bonnie y Elena entran en un coche y Caroline va hacia otro. Me decanto por la rubia y la chisto hasta que nota mi presencia. Una sonrisa ilumina su cara al hacerlo pero enseguida se entristece.

- ¿No ibas a enseñarme el pueblo? – le recuerdo en tono juguetón.  
- ¿No tienes novia? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño y apartándose un mechón de la cara.  
- Sí, pero no es celosa, no le importa compartir. – le suelto con tranquilad y abre mucho los ojos ante mi confesión. – Va en serio. – dijo al ver que solo es capaz de mirarme boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. - ¿La oferta sigue en pie o estoy perdiendo el tiempo?

Me mira, abre la boca y la cierra, me vuelve a mirar de arriba abajo.

- ¿Seguro? No quiero causarte problemas.  
- No me los causaras. – le aseguro con una sonrisa de medio lado y oigo como caen sus barreras. Le ofrezco el brazo y ella lo entrelaza con el suyo. - ¿Tu apellido era? – le pregunto al acordarme del Consejo, no quiero llamar la atención y descubrirme con alguien que tome verbena.  
- Forbes.

Me suena… creo que la sheriff que me tomó declaración por el accidente se llamaba así, pero lo importante es que es un apellido que no pertenece a las familias fundadoras.

- Vamos, señorita Forbes. Disfrutemos de la noche. – digo con una galante reverencia. – ¿Te importa si mantenemos esto en secreto? – pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos, usando mi poder vampírico favorito: la compulsión. – Por mi novia y eso, la gente nos mira mal cuando ven el tipo de relación que tenemos. No lo entienden. – me excuso mientras ella asiente como una autómata y nos hundimos en la oscuridad con rumbo desconocido.


	4. Elena 2

**Capítulo 4: Elena**

Esa mañana me levante bastante más animada que los días anteriores, algo que la verdad no es muy difícil dadas las circunstancias. Aún sigo depre por la muerte de mis padres pero hoy es el primer día que Jenna va a estar fuera de casa por algo de su tesis y no puedo evitar que eso me emocione un poco.

He quedado con las chicas al mediodía, van a venir y haremos la comida mientras cotilleamos. Como en los viejos tiempos y eso es genial. No quiero ser una de esas chicas que se hunden ante las desgracias y solo piensan en lo mal que les va todo. Tengo que ser fuerte por Jer, mi hermano pequeño que lo está pasando igual de mal, no puedo permitirme el lujo de hundirme, debo darle ejemplo.

- Vamos Jer, muévete un poco. – le regañó cariñosamente al encontrarle dormido en el sofá.

Me contesta con un ruido y me ignora, así que cojo un cojín y se lo tiro.

- ¡Elena! – se queja cuando le da en la cabeza y hago un pequeño baile de la victoria, solo para provocarle un poco más como es mi deber de hermana mayor.  
- Muévete, van a venir las chicas y aún ni te has duchado. ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? Apestas. – digo acercándome y arrugando la nariz.  
- Déjame en paz. – gruñe y se levanta del sofá.

Sube las escaleras haciendo bastante ruido y pega un portazo. Jer lo está llevando fatal y eso solo hace que me reafirme más en mi decisión de mostrarme fuerte. Lo necesita y yo también lo necesito, saber que puedo hacerlo. El timbre interrumpe mis pensamientos antes de que termine de enredarme del todo y voy a abrir armada con una sonrisa.

Es Bonnie y me sorprende que Caroline aún no haya venido. Siempre es la primera cuando tenemos quedada de chicas.

- No te preocupes, seguro que se ha entretenido maquillándose. Ya sabes como es. – contesta en cuanto expreso mis dudas por la tardanza de Caroline.

Rio un poco avergonzada porque seguramente lleva razón, pero desde la muerte de mis padres me siento más protectora con la gente que me importa. No podría soportar que le pasase algo a alguien más.

Nos sentamos a ver la tele para hacer tiempo y como una media hora después, cuando Bonnie está en el punto cumbre de una de las historias de su abuela, que se cree una bruja con poderes, Caroline llega. Corro a abrir y me quedo sorprendida por su aspecto.  
Caroline lleva vaqueros, una blusa de manga larga y un pañuelo de flores alrededor del cuello. Pero lo que me llama la atención es su aspecto demacrado y las ojeras bajo sus ojos, todo eso anoche no estaba.

- Siento el retraso. – dice mientras entra.  
- No importa. – contesto mientras la sigo.

Bonnie se une a nosotras en la cocina y, entre las tres empezamos a preparar la comida. Todas somos un poco desastre, por lo que nos decimos por un plato sencillo como es la pasta.

- ¿Estás bien, Car? – pregunto mientras muevo la sartén con el sofrito.

Caroline está apoyada en una encimera como si estuviera muy cansada y Bonnie vigila la olla.

- Perfectamente. – me contesta con una sonrisa evasiva.

Todas mis preguntas caen en saco roto, no consigo más que respuestas esquivas y poco concluyentes hasta que le pregunto por el pañuelo. Es la primera vez que se lo veo puesto y es muy bonito, así que le pregunto donde lo ha comprado.

- En ningún sitio, es un regalo. – sonríe mientras lo toca. - ¿A qué Damon tiene buen gusto? No pienso quitármelo.  
- ¿Damon?

Bonnie y yo nos volvemos hacía ella a la vez, intrigadas por esa revelación.

- ¿Cuándo te lo ha regalado? Si le conocimos anoche. – alucina Bonnie.  
- ¿Te fuiste anoche con él? – pregunto, recordando sus miradas en el bar.

Fue precisamente ese instinto de protección el que anoche me impulsó a mentir y decir que Damon tenía novia. Caroline fue muy directa al insinuarse, tanto con palabras como con la forma en que lo miraba, pero la forma en que lo hacía él… parecía querer devorarla y esa sensación me provocó un escalofrío. Decir que tenía novia me salió de forma automática, ni siquiera sé si es verdad aunque a juzgar por el aspecto de Damon es muy posible que acertase, es guapísimo y lo más normal es que tenga novia. Además él no lo negó.

Caroline no responde absolutamente nada, así que seguimos acribillándola a preguntas sin parar.

- ¿Pero no tenía novia? – más silencio por parte de Caroline ante la pregunta de Bonnie.  
- ¿Cuándo te fuiste con él? Si te dejamos en el coche. – tampoco me contesta.  
- ¿Es que no piensas decir nada? – me enfado un poco tras preguntar varias veces en vano.  
- No puedo, es un secreto. – me contesta Caroline muy seria.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y estoy a punto de soltarle que eso son tonterías, cuando Bonnie me avisa y huelo a quemado de repente.

- ¡Mierda! – maldigo mientras intento salvar los restos del sofrito que ha empezado a quemarse en la sartén.

Caroline me ayuda, volviendo a su comportamiento normal y dejamos el tema Damon en el olvido. Al menos hasta que pueda pillarla a solas, nunca desde que nos conocemos Caroline ha sido capaz de mantener ni un solo detalle de sus conquistas en secreto. Así que me resulta raro que de repente no quiera contarnos nada. Los secretos no son cosa de Caroline, ni los suyos ni los de los demás.

Conseguimos terminar la comida sin más incidentes y subo a avisar a Jer. Tiene la puerta cerrada y no contesta cuando llamo. Después del tercer golpe entro con cuidado, si a Jeremy le molesta que invada su espacio, que hubiese contestado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Podría haberme ahorrado las precauciones porque la habitación está completamente vacía aunque muy desordenada. La cama está sin hacer y hay ropa por todo el suelo, tendré que hablar seriamente con Jer para que recoja un poco.

- ¿Jeremy? – le llamo algo preocupada.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – su voz me llega cerca y lejos a la vez.

Salgo al pasillo y le veo asomado en la puerta de la habitación de mis padres. Por un instante no sé qué hacer, no he entrado ahí desde la noche anterior al accidente y evito mirarla cuando paso cerca. Duele demasiado mirar ese lugar tan familiar y propio de ellos sabiendo que nunca más volveré a verlos.

Jeremy me ignora y vuelve dentro, le sigo cuando consigo recomponerme pero dentro me espera otra sorpresa. Hay muchas cajas por todos lados y la mitad de la habitación está desarmada, los cajones de la mesilla de mi padre están abiertos y Jeremy está echando su contenido en una caja que está sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó alarmada, sujetándole por la muñeca para que pare.  
- No quiero ver esto. – contesta sin mirarme, su voz llena de dolor.  
- ¿Jenna sabe esto?  
- Ella lo sugirió. – eso me extraña, además le conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando miente y ahora lo está haciendo.  
- Jer. – le regaño en tono maternal.  
- Vale, Jenna solo dijo que deberíamos guardarlo y llevar todo lo que queramos conservar a la casa del lago. – confiesa de mala gana y da un tirón para liberarse. – Solo quiero hacerlo lo antes posible, es tontería dejarlo aquí cuando no van a volver. – dice mientras coge otra cosa del cajón.

Son unas hojas de aspecto antiguo envueltas en lo que parece un trozo de cuero aún más antiguo que nunca había visto antes. Las deja caer en la caja con desgana y algunas de las hojas se salen.

- Jer, para. – ordeno, mientras lo cojo y lo coloco bien.  
- ¿Por qué? – me desafía.  
- Porque deberíamos hacerlo entre todos. Jenna no está y yo… yo aún no estoy lista. – reconozco, parpadeando muy rápido para limpiar la pequeña lágrima que se me ha escapado.  
- Pero yo sí. – se cruza de brazos.  
- Aún no, Jer. – sentencio, sin dejar que me imponga aunque ya es más alto que yo.  
- Muy bien, como ordenes. – se enfada y sale de la habitación pegando un portazo.  
- ¡No hagas eso, Jeremy! – lo regaño, yendo tras él.  
- Haré lo que quiera. – replica sin mirarme, cambiándose de camiseta. – Vendré a la noche. – me informa cogiendo una chaqueta.  
- ¿No comes con nosotros?  
- He quedado.  
- ¿Con quién? – consigo ponerme delante de la puerta justo a tiempo de impedirle salir. – Venga Jer, no te pongas así. Solo quiero saber con quién vas a estar, nada más. – suplico, cambiando de estrategia.

Se relaja visiblemente y sus ojos vuelven a iluminarse de la manera habitual, dejando atrás la oscuridad del enfado.

- Con Vicky Donovan. No te preocupes Elena, estaré bien. – contesta en tono suave.

Me da un beso en la mejilla al acercase y dejo que me aparte y se vaya. No quiero echar más leña al fuego pero… ¿qué hace la zorra de Vicky con mi hermano? Si me odia desde que terminé mi relación con su hermano. Por favor, que no le haga nada a Jeremy.

Bueno, pues entonces tenemos la casa para nosotras solas. Estoy a punto de bajar cuando me doy cuenta de que sigo llevando en la mano esa especie de cuaderno. Entrar dos veces en la habitación de mis padres en el mismo día es demasiado para mí, en vez de eso, voy a mi habitación y lo dejo en mi mesilla. Quizá le eche un vistazo más tarde, solo para saber que guardaba mi padre.

Las chicas ya tienen la mesa preparada cuando bajo, hablan y ríen entre ellas. Sonrío al verlas y me acerco con la intención de desconectar completamente.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – le pregunto a Caroline.

Se le ha bajado un poco el pañuelo y veo un poco de piel enrojecida. Antes de que pueda acercarme para verlo mejor, Caroline ya se lo ha colocado bien y todo está perfectamente normal.

- Esta mañana me estaba saliendo una espinilla, será eso. – contesta, no me mira a los ojos y hay algo extraño en su voz… como los mensajes automáticos de los contestadores, casi parece ensayado.

Bonnie no le da la más mínima importancia y eso me convence de que estoy viendo fantasmas donde no los hay. Aunque la verdad es que Caroline ha vuelto muy rara después de estar con Damon… "Recuerda Elena, desconectar" me digo a mí misma mentalmente y me dispongo a pasar una buena tarde de chicas y pelis.

Después de un maratón de pelis románticas, Jenna me manda un mensaje. Va a pasarse por la tienda y quiere que le mande una foto de la lista de la compra. Bonnie y Caroline se van poco después de eso, la primera por algo de su abuela y la segunda parece tan cansada que no me opongo.

Me tumbo en el sofá y los ojos se me cierran solos. Aún sigo teniendo pesadillas que me impiden dormir bien aunque no he vuelto a sentirme observada como esa noche en el hospital.

Escucho de lejos el sonido de una puerta y unas voces me terminan de despertar.

- Hola Elena. – me saluda Jenna alegremente, cuando me incorporo bostezando.

Viene cargada con una gran bolsa de papel marrón. Sonríe, así que debe de haberle ido bien en Richmond.

- ¿Dónde te dejo esto? – pregunta una voz masculina desde fuera.

Siento una especie de escalofrío al reconocerla, es la de Damon.

- No es necesario… - empieza a decir Jenna, que se ha girado hacia el porche. – Bueno si te empeñas… No te quedes ahí. Pasa. – le invita.

Primero una bota cruza el porche, le sigue una pierna enfundada en unos vaqueros azules y en un instante Damon está dentro de casa. Lleva dos bolsas como las de Jenna en los brazos y mira a su alrededor con curiosidad. Sus ojos brillan un poco cuando me ven y sonríe al instante.

- Hola. – dice con amabilidad.  
- Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto, intentando no parecer muy borde.  
- Me he encontrado con tu tía. – contesta mirando a todos los lados, sin duda buscando a Jenna. – Tenía problemas con el coche.  
- Sí, me ha dejado tirada. – Jenna aparece de repente y se mete en la conversación. – Menos mal que Damon estaba por allí y se ha ofrecido a ayudar. Eres el salvador de esta familia. – dice sonriéndole.

De nuevo él parece un poco incómodo por tanta muestra de afecto, la sonrisa que le devuelve es un poco tensa. Recuerdo que anoche en el Grill me pidió que dejase de agradecerle, y desde luego parece que esas cosas no le gustan mucho… o no está acostumbrado a ellas. Lo segundo se me ocurre en el último instante.

- Ah perdona. Que maleducadas, estás cargando con todo. – Jenna lleva razón y las dos nos apresuramos a coger las bolsas.  
- No importa. – contesta Damon. - ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunta, siguiéndonos hasta la cocina.  
- No te molestes, ya podemos nosotras. – me adelanto, porque conociendo a Jenna es capaz de pedirle que se quede a cenar.  
- No es molestia, solo aburrimiento. No tengo nada que hacer. – contesta apoyando la cadera contra una encimera. Pongo los ojos en blanco ante su respuesta, ¿este tío no tiene vergüenza?  
- ¿Seguro qué no tienes nada que hacer? Y yo qué pensaba que estabas muy bien acompañado por las noches. – le susurro sin poder contenerme cuando paso por su lado.

Eso parece sorprenderle aunque la impresión solo dura un segundo. Jenna está cogiendo un vaso y nos da la espalda, ajena a nuestra conversación porque Damon tampoco se corta y me replica de la misma forma.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Con quién? ¿Con la novia que te has inventado para mí?

Mierda, me sonrojo y él sonríe malicioso al notarlo. Me alejo lo más rápido que puedo de él, con la excusa de guardar la compra. De reojo veo como Jenna le da un vaso de agua, debe de habérselo pedido antes de entrar porque Damon se lo agradece de forma muy efusiva, bebiéndoselo con rapidez, como si se estuviera muriendo de sed.

- Gracias. – le escucho decir.  
- De nada, gracias a ti, Damon. – le agradece Jenna. – Me has hecho un gran favor. Tienes que dejar que te lo pague otro día.  
- Cuando quieras. – contesta tranquilamente. – Hasta otra, Elena. – sus palabras me obligan a girarme.

Con cara de niño inocente que nunca ha roto un plato, se despide con la mano cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran. Que azules son, es impresionante. No sé que tienen esos ojos pero siempre me atrapan, por eso evito mirarlos siempre que puedo para no quedar como una idiota aunque es como luchar contra un imán.

A la noche estoy agotada pero sin sueño, en una extraña combinación que no me deja dormir. Intentando distraerme con algo, extiendo la mano y busco el libro en mi mesilla, encontrando algo muy distinto. El crujido del papel suena demasiado alto para mis oídos y manejo aquel extraño cuaderno con reverencia.

Me acomodo contra el cabecero y aparto la cubierta de cuero. Ante mí aparecen las hojas más antiguas que haya visto nunca. Los bordes están curvados y el blanco ha pasado a un tono amarillento sucio. La tinta negra se ha corrido en algunos puntos y la letra es muy fina, casi enmarañada pero legible en casi todo el documento.

Según leo descubro que se trata del diario de un antepasado, un tal Jonathan Gilbert de mil ochocientos sesenta y pico. Aunque más que un diario parece un libro de cuentos. Solo he leído el principio, la parte que trata sobre los soldados, la guerra de Secesión por las fechas.

Los supervivientes de los destacamentos destinados cerca de Mystic Falls, que era un pueblo pequeño incluso entonces, volvían contando extrañas historias sobre monstruos. Los ataques solo se producían por la noche, aunque no siempre pero cuando lo hacían, alguien no llegaba a ver la luz del día. Los cuerpos, cuando aparecían, lo hacían destrozados, llenos de mordiscos y casi sin sangre, como si un animal los hubiera atacado. Solo que los soldados llamaban a esos animales: monstruos nocturnos.

Divertida por el cuento de terror que estoy leyendo, paso algunas páginas hasta encontrar la referencia. Al parecer Jonathan hizo un dibujo de uno de esos monstruos y quiero verlo antes de dormirle, ya estoy luchando contra el sueño y no creo que aguante mucho más.

La figura es un poco abstracta, puede ser tanto femenina como masculina, con solo dos rasgos marcados. El primero son unas extrañas venas algo gruesas alrededor de los ojos del monstruo. Y el segundo es algo que ya he visto antes, unos caninos extremadamente largos y afilados… casi como colmillos. Sin poder evitarlo, mi mente retrocede a la noche del accidente y veo eso que me pareció tan extraño la primera vez que miré a Damon. Esa noche, vi unos colmillos iguales a los que están dibujados en el diario. Los vi, sé que los vi y gracias hasta diario sé que no fue una alucinación. A diferencia de los del diario, los colmillos de Damon son reales.

Ya no tengo sueño y como no creo que sea capaz de dormir en lo que queda de noche, continuo leyendo el diario con atención en busca de respuestas.


	5. Damon 3

Capítulo 5: Damon

Salgo de casa de las chicas Gilbert hirviendo de rabia y sin más remedio que tragármela para no montar un escándalo que pueda descubrirme a mí mismo. ¿Cómo coño sabe Elena que pasé la noche con su amiga Caroline? Si le di instrucciones explícitas de que no contara nada y bebí su sangre, no tomaba verbena. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

Anoche la muy tonta me llevó a su propia casa. Me dio acceso, algo de lo que pienso aprovecharme ahora. Conduzco hasta la mansión para ocultar mi coche y luego voy hasta la casa de Caroline corriendo con mi súper velocidad. Escondido en la parte trasera, aguzo el oído y me concentro al máximo. Solo escucho a Caroline cantando en la ducha, desafina un huevo, y sé que está sola en casa, justo lo que necesito.

Me cuelo hasta su cuarto y me siento en la cama en la que nos revolcamos anoche. Me apodero de la almohada mientras espero y le doy vueltas hasta encontrar las manchas de sangre seca de ayer. Los colmillos me pinchan las encías en su intento de salir, la última vez que me alimenté, durante el sexo con Caroline la noche anterior, fue solo un poco porque se asustó y tuve que dedicarme a contenerla en vez de a disfrutar. Eso empañó bastante lo mucho que estaba disfrutando hasta entonces. No voy a negar que el sexo me encanta, pero después de tantos años me he dado cuenta de que disfruto más cuando mi pareja se entrega plenamente que cuando se asusta e intenta escapar, tener que controlarla le quita toda la gracia al asunto.

Caroline suelta un gritito de sorpresa cuando me ve en su cama. Esbozo una media sonrisa al instante cuando veo que solo lleva una toalla enrollada alrededor del cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunta, también sonriendo. No hay que ser muy listo para adivinar lo que se le pasa por la mente en este momento, que no es lo mismo que lo que pasa por la mía.  
- Me preguntaba… - me pongo en pie con agilidad. – si… - avanzo hacia ella. – les has contado… - ya estoy a solo centímetros de distancia y acarició su cuello expuesto con el pulgar, deleitándome en las dos pequeñas marcas que mis colmillos le hicieron anoche. – a tus amiguitas… - cambio de actitud y la agarro por el cuello con una sola mano, empotrándola contra la pared. – lo nuestro. – siseo con furia.  
- No he dicho nada, es un secreto como dijiste. – solloza Caroline, haciendo esfuerzos por respirar contra mi mano. Aprieto un poco más para asustarla, necesito que me diga la verdad.  
- Elena lo sabe, ¿puedes explicarme cómo?

Entre sollozos y balbuceos empieza a contarme algo. Las piezas encajan de golpe cuando me doy cuenta de mi error. Le di un pañuelo para que se tapara las marcas del cuello y le ordené que no se lo quitase, pero se me olvidó incluirlo en mis órdenes de no contar nada y le dijo a sus amigas que se lo había regalado yo. Katherine me castigaría durante semanas si se enterase del fallo tan tonto que he cometido.

Caroline se frota el cuello con las manos cuando la suelto. Ahora mismo tiene tanto miedo que casi puedo olerlo mientras me paso una mano por el pelo. En palabras de Katherine, la solución más simple y directa suele ser la mejor, nunca me ha ido mal con ella y, una vez más, decido hacerla caso.

- Escúchame bien, Caroline. – la aprisiono entre mi cuerpo y la pared, con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, mis ojos chocan contra los suyos. – Lo de anoche no pasó nunca, nos conocimos en el bar y después te fuiste a casa, nada más. Dormiste sola. ¿Lo has entendido? – Ella asiente, sin voluntad ante mi compulsión. – No grites ni te muevas. – ordeno, segundos antes de clavar mis colmillos en su cuello con brusquedad.

Los músculos se desgarran a mi paso pero me da igual, solo importa la sangre que inunda mi boca y me alimenta. El ritmo de su corazón se ralentiza hasta el máximo, podría acabar con su vida con solo un sorbo más pero me aparto y muerdo mi muñeca, obligándola a beber mi sangre para que se cure.

- Olvidaras todo esto igual que lo que pasó anoche. – sentencio, limpiándome la sangre de la barbilla con la mano. Me aseguro de que me ha entendido y desaparezco en un segundo.

Cuando vuelvo, veo luces en la planta superior de la casa Gilbert, una de las ventanas está iluminada. Un árbol da cerca, subo aprovechando mis habilidades vampíricas y me oculto entre las ramas superiores, que son lo suficientemente densas para cubrirme.

La luz viene de la habitación de Elena. La chica está profundamente dormida, con una especie de libro antiguo en las manos. Sin miedo a ser descubierto, estreno mi reciente invitación y me cuelo en el cuarto.

Así dormida es más parecida a Katherine que nunca. La echo de menos… echo de menos la complicidad, la diversión, el no tener que ocultarme, la sensación de entrega y me pregunto… Me pregunto hasta que punto llegara el parecido. Cuando me doy cuenta tengo la mano extendida, rozando su mejilla con los nudillos suavemente para no perturbar su sueño. Eso me disgusta y me repele a partes iguales, ¿por qué estoy pensando eso? Esta chica no me importa, no debería interesarme. Debe ser la soledad y el aburrimiento, que están empezando a atontarme. Salgo sin hacer ruido, apagando la luz de la habitación antes.

Después del incidente C dedico las tardes a aburrirme en casa y pasar las noches en los pueblos de alrededor, aunque no demasiado cerca. Como resultado de eso, cada vez vuelvo más tarde y me paso las mañanas durmiendo. Sé que Zach vuelve a sospechar otra vez, pero no quiero ni me apetece explicarle de nuevo que no tengo intención de llamar la atención. Un rastro de cuerpos o un incremento repentino de ataques de animales me perjudicaría más a mí que a él y su Consejo de inútiles.

Una de esas mañanas, estoy tratando de dormitar pero me lo impiden unos insistentes golpes en la puerta. Espero, espero y espero a que Zach vaya a abrir, pero cuando esto no pasa y los golpes siguen, me levanto de mal humor y me ocupo personalmente.

- ¿Qué? – ladro furioso al abrir, demasiado tarde cuando veo de quien se trata.

La sheriff Forbes, como leo en su placa porque no recuerdo su nombre, se ha quedado a medio camino de volver a llamar y deja caer el brazo con expresión severa.

- Lo siento, sheriff. – le regalo una de mis mejores sonrisas para compensar mi mala educación de antes. – Es que estaba durmiendo.

Eso parece convencerla y se relaja un poco.

- Lo siento, Zach me dijo que podía venir en cualquier momento. – se disculpa. - ¿Está por aquí?  
- Creo que en el sótano. – está insonorizado y es el único sitio de la casa desde no se puede oír la puerta, por su bien espero que esté ahí. Me aparto y la dejo pasar. – Póngase cómoda, voy a buscarlo.

Me deslizo a velocidad vampírica en cuanto salgo de su vista y, efectivamente, encuentro a Zach en el sótano. Lo ha transformado en una especie de invernadero y la celda, resto de la mansión que recuerdo de 1864, está llena de plantas que me dan urticaria de solo mirarlas.

- ¿Tienes que tener esto aquí? – pregunto molesto. Una cosa es saber que cultiva verbena y otra tener la plantación tan cerca. No me gusta, algo normal teniendo en cuenta lo peligrosa que es para los vampiros, puede llegar a hacernos mucho daño.  
- ¿Y dónde quieres qué lo tenga? Se supone que es un secreto. – me contesta sin mirarme, muy ocupado en cortar algunas ramas que no me interesa saber cómo elige. - ¿Cómo es qué te ha dado por bajar a relacionarte con los simples mortales?  
- La sheriff está arriba. – contesto en tono aburrido, ignorando el sarcasmo de su voz porque no me apetece empezar una pelea. Puedo ganarle solo con el meñique de mi mano izquierda, no tendría nada de divertido. – Dice que la has llamado.  
- Sí. – Zach termina de cortar los tallos y los echa en una caja de las dos cajas que están sobre un hueco libre de una de las mesas.

Me acerco a cotillear y descubro que ambas cajas están llenas de verbena.

- Son para el Consejo, ya te dije que la suministraba. – explica al ver mi mala cara. – Normalmente se las entrego a Liz y ella las reparte. – coge una de las cajas y desaparece escaleras arriba.

No me apetece lo más mínimo quedarme aquí rodeado de tanta verbena, además estoy aburrido… Se me escapa una sonrisa pícara ante la travesura que se me acaba de ocurrir y me apresuro a subir con la otra caja, aunque a velocidad humana.

Zach y la sheriff se callan de golpe cuando aparezco, así que finjo indiferencia y le ofrezco la caja a la sheriff como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Esto es lo último, ¿ya tiene el cargamento del mes, sheriff?

Me mira desconcertada y se vuelve hacia Zach, pero no voy a dejarle que conteste y me fastidie el juego.

- Oh vamos, que soy un Salvatore. – me contoneo mientras me señalo a mí mismo con ambas manos. – Estoy al tanto de todo. – termino guiñándola un ojo.

Ella mira a Zach como para confirmarlo y a este no le queda más remedio que asentir, apretando los labios en gesto de enfado. Le guiño un ojo también a él y disfruto al notar que se tensa.

Por suerte para él, y por desgracia para mí, vuelven a llamar a la puerta. Un gruñido de desesperación se escapa de mi garganta y avanzo como una fiera hacia la puerta. Aunque consigo frenarme lo suficiente para que Zach y la sheriff oculten las cajas de verbena. De reojo veo a Zach haciéndome una seña cuando están listos y abro la puerta.

Me sorprende ver que es Elena quien llama pero más me sorprende la fiereza que desprende su mirada. No parece precisamente contenta de verme y su cuerpo se tensa cuando doy un paso. En vez de acercarme, me recuesto en el marco y me cruzo de brazos, sonriendo.

- No me digas que te has perdido y necesitas ayuda. – me burlo, nuestra última conversación no fue precisamente amistosa y sigue teniendo eso que me desconcierta.  
Como odio que se parezca a Katherine, todo sería más fácil si no lo hiciera.  
- Traigo una cosa, para tu tío. – me contesta sin amilanarse, aunque tampoco intenta acercarse.  
- ¿Y él lo sabe? – pregunto, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro. ¿Desde cuándo mantiene las distancias conmigo? Qué raro…  
- Pues claro. ¿Quién te crees que ha llamado para pedírmelo? Bueno, a mi no, a Jenna, pero da igual, son cosas de nuestra familia.

Mi interés se acaba con ese discurso, no me interesan las cosas de las familias de aquí. Le doy la espalda completamente para mirar a Zach.

- Elena Gilbert. – le informo y asiente con un gesto. – Pasa. – dijo, sin volverme a mirarla y la escucho bufar a mis espaldas.

Los ignoro a todos y me vuelvo a la planta de arriba, bostezando y revolviéndome el pelo. Me voy a la ducha para relajarme, el agua además me ayuda a aislarme, es como una cortina que amortigua las voces de los escandalosos humanos que me llegan desde abajo.  
Pierdo la cuenta del tiempo que paso bajo el agua caliente pero no salgo hasta que no me encuentro totalmente relajado. Uso la toalla pequeña para secarme el pelo, dejándomelo alborotado en su punto justo, y la otra la enrollo en mi cintura. Cuando salgo, encuentro a Elena en mi habitación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto molesto.  
- Buscaba un baño, Zach me ha dejado subir pero he debido liarme con tanta puerta. – me contesta, sonriendo de forma nerviosa. – Sí que tenéis habitaciones. – comenta.  
- Es normal, antes era una casa de huéspedes, ahora solo acumulan polvo porque no las usa nadie. – unos pocos recuerdos de cosas ocurridas en esas habitaciones se cuelan en mi memoria. Stefan y yo jugando de pequeños entre risas, momentos compartidos de más mayores, noches con Kath…

Elena parece aprovecharse de mi ensoñamiento y mira a su alrededor con disimulo. Tiene las mejillas completamente rojas y no sé si lo hace porque está buscando algo o para no mirarme. Casi me olvido de que estoy prácticamente desnudo delante de ella, solo me cubre la toalla. No consigo reprimir la sonrisa y me acercó a ella, mis pies descalzos no hacen ningún ruido a pesar de que avanzo como un humano.

Eso me da ventaja, la ventaja de ver donde está mirando. El cajón de mi cómoda, mal cerrado por el pañuelo que asoma, el mismo que escondí de malas maneras después de borrarle la memoria a Caroline.

Extiendo la mano con rapidez y la cojo por la barbilla, obligándola a que me mire a los ojos. Mi brusquedad la asusta, veo algo de miedo en sus ojos aunque no tanto como debería.

- ¿Tomas verbena? – le pregunto directamente, sin ganas de tonterías.  
- No.

La respuesta no se hace esperar y me satisface, por lo que sonrío sin dejar en ningún momento de mirarla a los ojos. Ahora que los tengo tan cerca me sorprende descubrir que no son exactamente iguales a los de Katherine. Son cálidos, como los de ella cuando nos conocimos, pero tienen… como una especie de luz que les da un toque distinto, no sé exactamente como definirlo, pero es lo que los hace distintos.

- ¿Para qué son las cosas que le traías a Zach?  
- Para exhibirlas en la fiesta de los fundadores.  
- Bien, esto es lo que ha pasado. Has venido a la mansión a traer las cosas para la fiesta de los fundadores, luego te han entrado ganas de ir al baño, te has equivocado de cuarto y has entrado en el mío. No te has fijado en nada, no has visto el pañuelo, yo estaba aquí y hemos empezado a hablar. Eso es todo. Como soy un caballero, voy a dejar que uses mi baño. Y después te irás. ¿Lo entiendes?

Asiente, y luego repite una a una todas mis palabras, sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

- Gracias por dejarme usar tu baño. – dice para terminar, y empieza a caminar hacia donde le he señalado.

Mientras ella está dentro, me visto a toda velocidad y destrozo el maldito pañuelo, ocultando los fragmentos en el fondo de un cajón. Me mantengo alerta en todo momento, hasta que escucho el sonido de un grifo abierto y al poco se abre la puerta.

- ¿Mejor? ¿Necesitas algo más? – pregunto, aparentando normalidad.  
- No, ya me voy. Gracias. – se despide en tono amable y sale sin mirarme, me parece ver un ligero temblor en sus hombros.

Enseguida escucho unos pasos que corren, voces abajo y al minuto, la puerta de la entrada se abre y un coche se va.

Miro la cama aún revuelta, la verdad es que me apetece echar una cabezadita pero no tengo ganas de que me vuelvan a interrumpir. Cuando bajo, Zach está limpiando con un trapo el cristal de una caja de aspecto antiguo.

- ¿Esperamos más visitas? – pregunto cortante, dejándole claro que no me hace gracia tener invitados.  
- No.  
- Espero que esto no se convierta en una costumbre. – dijo, atravesándole con la mirada.  
- Y yo espero que no le hayas hecho nada a Elena. – la muy bocazas ha debido de decirle que ha estado en mi habitación. – Esas prisas que tenía por salir de aquí… no ha querido ni el refresco que le he ofrecido cuando antes me ha dicho que sí. – me acusa, con tono suspicaz.  
- No te preocupes, no toma verbena. – le dijo sin inmutarme, pero Zach se levanta alarmado.  
- ¿Qué le has hecho? – me pregunta alterado, mientras se acerca. – Dios Damon, ¿qué has hecho? ¡Que lleva la pulsera de Miranda! ¿No lo has visto?

Al pensarlo mejor, caigo en que Elena llevaba una pulsera de plata alrededor de la muñeca, con una especie de campanitas colgando pero con la parte de abajo cerrada. No recuerdo habérsela visto antes en nuestros otros encuentros, debe ser nueva.

- No sé quién es Miranda.  
- Su madre, ¡era una cazadora! Y Grayson también, los dos lo eran. Esa pulsera está llena de verbena, yo mismo la rellené cuando me la trajo hace cinco años. Rara vez se la quitaba…

Dejo de escucharle al instante, ¿una pulsera llena de verbena? ¡Mierda!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Elena

Cuando por fin consigo salir de la mansión, el corazón me late con fuerza, tanta que temo que me delate. ¡Damon no es humano! Es uno de esos monstruos que describe el cuaderno de mi padre. Me estremezco y echo a correr. Zach estaba con Liz, la madre de Caroline y sheriff del pueblo, cuando he llegado, pero eso no tiene porque significar nada. No sé hasta qué punto estará compinchado con Damon, no puedo fiarme.

Corro hasta quedarme sin fuerzas, la verdad es que no aguanto mucho, pero he conseguido llegar al pueblo. Me siento en la acera y respiro con grandes bocanadas, me cuesta respirar y no es por el esfuerzo.

En el cuaderno ponía que los monstruos nocturnos podían imponer su voluntad con solo mirar a los ojos. No se había creído en el momento, pero luego recordé que le dije cosas que difícilmente hubiera contado a nadie cuando Damon fue a verme al hospital. Y recordaba perfectamente que Damon me había mirado a los ojos, sus ojos azules me habían hipnotizado tanto que los veía incluso si cerraba los ojos.

¡Hipnotizado! Esa era la palabra, eso era lo que los monstruos hacían. Te hipnotizaban para imponer su voluntad. Aprieto la pulsera de mi madre con los dedos para darme fuerza, la vi en su mesilla, siempre la llevaba puesta en mis últimos recuerdos de ella, por lo que la cogí antes de ir a la mansión Salvatore. Como ya lo sabía, el truco de Damon no dio el resultado e hice lo único que se me ocurrió, seguirle el juego contestando a sus preguntas y haciendo lo que me dijo. Menos mal que funcionó, fui una idiota al meterme así en su habitación, pero tenía que saber…

- ¿Elena, estás bien? – una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

El coche de policía está parado enfrente y Liz está asomada por la ventanilla. Debo de estar mucho más perdida de lo que creía si no me he dado cuenta.

- Estás muy pálida. – me insiste, bajando del coche. - ¿Estás enferma? ¿Quieres qué te lleve a algún sitio? – pregunta de forma maternal, lo único que le falta es ponerme la mano en la frente.  
- Estoy bien… - me aparto por instinto, sin fiarme del todo, lo que es una tontería porque es la sheriff y la madre de mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde siempre. Liz no se lo cree, la forma en que me mira es bastante clara, y suelto un poco más de la verdad. – Es solo que encontré una cosa… de mis padres, es algo extraño. ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto al ver cómo le ha cambiado la cara.  
- Nada, nada. – contesta nerviosa. - ¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Te invito a tomar un té y descansas un poco, que tienes muy mala cara, ¿te parece? – ni siquiera espera mi respuesta, me tiende la mano mirándome muy seria.  
- Vale. – digo sin tener mucha más opción.

Liz se queda mirándome mientras me levanto y espera a que estemos en el coche para señalar la bonita pulsera de mi madre.

- ¿Desde cuándo la llevas?  
- La he cogido esta mañana. – respondo extrañada. Sus hombros parecen relajarse y suelta un pequeño suspiro que no comprendo. - ¿Por?  
- No te la quites nunca, te protegerá. – dice, mirándome de reojo antes de volver a fijar la vista en la carretera.  
- ¿Es un amuleto? – pregunto acariciándola, me trae muchos recuerdos de mi madre, es raro que se la quitase.  
- Algo así.

Liz está muy pensativa, frunciendo el ceño a veces, como debatiéndose entre algo. Siguió así incluso cuando nos bajamos del coche, me hizo entrar en su casa. Dentro reina el silencio, y por eso sé que Caroline no está, solo espero que no esté con Damon. Vi el pañuelo que llevaba en la habitación de Damon, algo que en cierto modo me da esperanzas de que lo que haya entre ellos haya terminado. No quiero a mi amiga cerca de ese monstruo.

- Bueno Elena, cuéntame. ¿Qué es eso que encontraste? – pregunta, sentándose frente a mí con dos tazas de té. Me ofrece una y toma después un sorbo de la suya.  
- Una especie de cuaderno. – me centro en el té para no tener que mirarla. – Con unas historias muy raras, de monstruos y eso. Serán cuentos. – bebo para quitarle importancia, y noto un sabor extraño aunque ligeramente familiar. No es la primera vez que lo pruebo pero no caigo en lo que es. - ¿Qué lleva esto?

Al mirar a Liz me doy cuenta de que algo pasa. Ha dejado su taza y no para de mirarme, apretando los labios.

- ¿Qué pasa Liz? – pregunto, dejando la taza sobre la mesa con un leve golpe, después me cruzo de brazos.  
- Me llama la atención ese cuaderno, me gustaría verlo. ¿No lo tendrás aquí, no? – responde, esquivando mi pregunta.  
- No. ¿Por qué? No sabía que te gustasen los monstruos.  
- Vampiros. – me corrige al instante.

¿Vampiros? Claro, ¿qué otro tipo de monstruo puede tener esos extraños dientes? Los mismos que le vi a Damon, recuerdo con un escalofrío. Aunque nunca había oído que tuviesen poderes mentales.

- Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – dice Liz, buscando mi mirada.  
- Son reales. Oh dios, son de verdad. – repito con una pequeña risa nerviosa. No necesito que me conteste, su actitud lo dice todo y en sus ojos veo la verdad. No estoy sola en esto, no estoy loca ni mi padre lo estaba por guardar ese viejo cuaderno.  
- Lo son. – susurra Liz, después se inclina hacia mí. – Escucha Elena, esto es muy importante, no puedes contárselo a nadie. Ni a Jenna, ni a Jeremy, ni a Caroline, a nadie. ¿Lo entiendes?

Asiento sin palabras, total, ¿quién me iba a creer? Si apenas me lo creo yo, si no fuese por las cosas que he visto, no lo creería.

- Mi padre… - se me quiebra la voz al pensar en él, aún está demasiado reciente. - ¿Mi padre lo sabía?  
- Y tu madre, por eso es importante que no te quites esa pulsera. – la señala. – Lleva verbena, como el té.

La miro sin tocar la taza. Verbena… ese nombre me suena, Damon la mencionó en su habitación, me preguntó si la tomaba. Este detalle me confirma que Liz dice la verdad, por muy loco que suene, sabe de qué está hablando.

- ¿Qué hace la verbena?  
- Es venenosa para los vampiros, te protege. No pueden beber tu sangre ni manipularte. – me apresuro a beber un poco más de té y Liz me sonríe con amabilidad. – No te preocupes, ahora no hay vampiros. Tus padres se ocuparon del último, hace un par de años.  
- ¿Se ocuparon? – pregunto asombrada, tengo la sensación de que no conozco a mis padres aunque no es así, sé cuál es la comida favorita de mi padre, conozco la canción favorita de mi madre… Sé quiénes son, pero me duele reconocer que estoy descubriendo muchas cosas nuevas sobre ellos.  
- Sí, tus padres eran parte del Consejo, más que eso. Esto es complicado, sé que Miranda tenía planeado contártelo cuando fueses más mayor. – confiesa. – Solía decir que le recordabas a ella, no como Jeremy que es mucho más dulce, creo que a él no pensaban decirle nada.  
- Cuéntame Liz. – la ruego, totalmente intrigada.

Después de repetirme varias veces que no puedo contarlo, Liz accede a mis súplicas y empieza a contarme una extraña historia.

- Las familias fundadoras hicieron algo más que fundar este pueblo, desde siempre sabían de la existencia de los vampiros y formaron el Consejo, para protegernos a todos. Esto no ha cambiado, solo que hubo una época en que Mystic Falls estaba lleno de vampiros y ahora es muy raro ver uno. Yo no he visto ninguno, aunque he leído varios registros de sus ataques. Tus padres… estaban en el Consejo, como yo, pero ellos eran distintos. Eran cazadores. – no tengo ni idea de que es eso, por lo que me encojo de hombros. – Cazaban vampiros, sé que mataron a unos cuantos antes de que vosotros nacierais, cuando aún viajaban cuando encontraban series sospechosas de muertes. Hace un par de años, hubo una alerta cerca de aquí y fueron a investigar. – cierro los ojos intentando recordar, hace un par de años mis padres se fueron a pasar un fin de semana romántico a la casa del lago, y nos dejaron solos por primera vez. Al darme cuenta me pregunto si su viaje fue realmente tan romántico como nos contaron. – Al volver, confirmaron que se trataba de un vampiro que estaba de paso y aseguraron que no habría más problemas. Nunca lo dijeron, pero para mí que lo mataron, eso es lo que hacen los cazadores.

Mis padres mataban vampiros, repito lentamente en mi mente. Visto así no suena tan ridículo como en voz alta, y muchas cosas cobran sentido. De repente entiendo las miradas cómplices que tanto intercambiaban, lo ágil que estaba mi padre, por qué se resistían a contarnos cosas de su pasado… Jeremy y yo prácticamente teníamos que montar un interrogatorio digno de la Gestapo si queríamos que alguno de nuestros padres nos contase algo de los años después de terminar la universidad. ¿Cómo le cuentas a tus hijos que cazabas vampiros después de licenciarte en medicina? No se puede.

Además esto también explica su muerte, es demasiado extraño que justo un vampiro llegue a Mystic Falls y mueran dos cazadores de vampiros. No puede ser casualidad, pienso mientras un gran dolor me recorre por dentro ante la posibilidad de que Damon asesinara a mis padres. ¿Por eso me salvó? ¿Por qué yo no era una de ellos? Pues si es así se va a arrepentir, no lo era pero pienso serlo.

- ¿Quién ha ocupado el lugar de mis padres? En el Consejo ese.  
- Aún nadie. – Liz me mira sorprendida. – No es algo que pueda hacer cualquiera, tiene que ser alguien completamente de fiar. Preferentemente que venga de una familia fundadora o ocupe un cargo de poder, como el mío. – creo que empieza a entender por donde voy, porque lo deja caer, como invitándome sin hacerlo realmente.  
- Quiero hacerlo. – acepto al instante. – Soy hija de cazadores y miembro de una familia fundadora.  
- Ser cazador no es tan fácil, hay reglas, no es lo mismo que pertenecer al Consejo.  
- Me da igual, quiero estar preparada. – no le cuento mis sospechas sobre Damon. Temo que me tome por loca, porque no puedo demostrarlo. O peor aún, que me crea, lo investigue y le pase algo. No podría soportar esto último. Encontraré pruebas y después lo delataré a ese Consejo, mientras me prepararé para matarlo yo misma.  
- Tengo que comentarlo con el Consejo. – contesta, pensativa. Se frota la sien con una mano. – Ser cazador es más complicado, hay un entrenamiento. – asiento, eso no me preocupa, haré lo que sea. – Y necesitas un compañero, es la condición más importante. Ir solo es demasiado peligroso, los cazadores van en parejas. – esto acaba con mis ánimos, no tengo pareja, no conozco a nadie que vaya a creerse ni una palabra de esto.  
- Genial. – murmuro abatida.  
- ¿Tan importante es para ti? – pregunta Liz, seguramente ha notado mi desilusión, porque vuelvo a distinguir ese tono maternal que emplea tanto con Caroline.

Asiento con la cabeza, acariciando la pulsera que decora mi muñeca derecha.

- ¿Sabes? Grayson y Miranda estarían muy orgullosos de ti. – me dice con una sonrisa. – Conozco a alguien que podría ser tu compañero… tendría que preguntarle, pero ya está al tanto. Sí… podría servir. – la miro ilusionada, ¿está hablando en serio?  
- Gracias Liz. – susurro, inmensamente agradecida.  
- De nada, ya sabes que haría cualquier cosa por vosotros, Elena. – me sonríe. – Vas a tener que esforzarte mucho.  
- Por supuesto Liz. Estaré a la altura de mis padres.  
- No lo dudo. – vuelve a sonreír.

A continuación Liz empieza a darme instrucciones. El Consejo tiene que aprobarlo y para eso primero tienen que conocernos, a los dos, suponiendo que la persona en la que piensa Liz acepte. Tampoco pueden levantar sospechas y Liz necesita algo de tiempo para organizarlo todo.

Dentro de unos días se celebra una fiesta en la mansión Lockwood, para conmemorar no sé qué aniversario de los fundadores. Es obligatorio que todos los miembros de las familias fundadoras acudan, mucha gente más también está invitada, y es la oportunidad perfecta para organizar una reunión clandestina.

Estoy más ilusionada que nunca con una de estas fiestas, ya había asumido que tendría que ir pero esto es distinto. Voy a seguir los pasos de mis padres, voy a convertirme en cazadora y podré vengar su muerte.

- ¡Elena, vamos! – grita Jenna desde abajo.  
- ¡Ya voy!

Me miro por última vez delante del espejo, llevo un vestido en tonos pastel tipo palabra de honor, y el pelo liso y recogido por arriba, dejando que caiga libremente por mi espalda. Como único adorno llevo la pulsera de mi madre, desde que sé lo que contiene y significa, nunca me la quito. Todo está perfecto, digo mentalmente para darme ánimos.

- ¿Y tu hermano? – pregunta Jenna cuando nos reunimos.  
- Creía que estaba contigo, arriba no hay nadie. – la frente de Jenna se tensa con preocupación, ayer discutió con Jeremy porque no quería venir, y al parecer se ha salido con la suya. - ¿Cuándo…?  
- Déjalo Jenna, estará con sus amigos. – intercedo, no puedo llegar tarde a la fiesta, no cuando hay tanto en juego. No puedo permitir que Jenna se ponga a buscarle, además sé que Jeremy está bien, solo se está escondiendo para no ir a la fiesta. – Mañana hablaremos con él, te ayudare.

Aún algo preocupada, Jenna asiente y me sonríe un poco, ofreciéndome su brazo.

- Estás muy guapa. – digo para animarla.

La fiesta es tan coñazo como esperaba, Liz está allí vestida como sheriff y me hace una seña para que no me acerque. Es mi turno de esperar a que el contacto de Liz aparezca, me dijo que estaba de acuerdo y que llevaría una rosa roja en la ropa para que pudiera reconocerlo. Aburrida, apenas he echado un par de vistazos a la gente, lo justo hasta que distinguí la figura de Damon por allí.

Estoy algo alejada de todos, apoyada en un mueble, escuchando la música que llega del salón con los ojos cerrados, cuando de repente colocan una rosa bajo mi nariz. Primero la huelo y después la veo al abrir los ojos. Es hermosa, muy roja, y huele muy bien. La cojo, rozando los dedos de la persona que me la está ofreciendo, para recolocarla mejor, sintiendo una chispa ante el contacto.

- ¿Te gusta? Espero que sí, con lo que me ha costado encontrarte… - me quedo helada ante su voz, apartándome en cuanto consigo reaccionar.

Damon arquea una ceja ante mi gesto, con la sonrisa de medio lado impresa en su rostro. Su traje y camisa son completamente negros, y lleva los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver parte de la piel de su pecho. Para mi desgracia, está guapísimo y eso nubla mi mente hasta que recuerdo lo que es. Me doy cuenta de que tengo la boca ligeramente abierta y me apresuro a cerrarla.

- Creo que tenemos una cita, señorita Gilbert. – dice sin inmutarse, volviendo a ofrecerme la rosa.

Un pétalo solitario descansa en su chaqueta, cerca del ojal, indicando donde llevaba la flor antes de dármela. ¿Él… él es mi compañero? Dios, tendría que haberlo imaginado. Jenna dijo en el hospital que pertenecía a una familia fundadora, por eso sabe lo del secreto, y hace poco que llegó al pueblo. Dios… tenía que haberme dado cuenta.

- O al menos eso es lo que me dijo Liz. ¿Me equivoco? – sigue hablando.  
- No, es solo que me ha sorprendido. – contesto, tomando la mano que me ofrece.

No voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, me convertiré en cazadora cueste lo que cueste… pero si Damon es un vampiro, ¿por qué se ha metido en esto? La respuesta me golpea con fuerza, sabe que lo sé, seguramente querrá asegurarse de que no le delate. Tengo que convencerle de que no sé nada, me funcionó una vez pero ahora es mi única salida.

Vamos al salón de la mano, según Liz, tenemos que unirnos al baile hasta que nos dé la señal. Entonces nos escaquearemos y nos uniremos a la reunión del Consejo.

- ¿No te dijo quién era? – pregunta, parándose enfrente y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.  
- Solo que conocía a alguien.

Asiente distraídamente con la cabeza. Después coloca una mano en mi cintura, quemándome a través del vestido y me ofrece la otra. No me queda más remedio que seguirle el juego para conseguir lo que quiero, acepto su mano y llevo la otra a su hombro.

- Espero que no sea un problema, estoy muy interesado en esto. – susurra mientras nos movemos.  
- ¿Ah sí? – pregunto con un escalofrío.  
- Sí. – asiente, baja la cabeza y después me mira a los ojos. – Lo siento si te he asustado antes, no era mi intención, no muerdo. – sonríe, enseñándome su resplandeciente dentadura, totalmente normal.  
- Claro que no muerdes, vaya tontería ¿no? – contesto sonriéndole.

Damon nos acerca un poco más, sin romper el ritmo.

- Creo que esto va a ser muy divertido. – dice, con un brillo en sus engañosos ojos azules. - ¿Sabes que toca ahora?  
- Ni idea, solo que tenemos que salir de aquí… - el cambio de música hace que me interrumpa. – cuando cambie la música.  
- Vámonos. – ordena, soltando mi cintura pero dejando unidas nuestras otras manos.

La música es mucho más lenta ahora y todo el mundo está más ocupado en pegarse a su pareja que en fijarse en nosotros, que estamos más al margen, en una esquina. Abandonamos el salón sin que nadie, o casi nadie, se percate de ello.

- ¿Ahora adónde? – le pregunto, ya que parece estar más enterado.  
- Hay demasiada gente en esta planta, ¿arriba? – pregunta, algo indeciso.

Subimos las escaleras sin soltarnos, creo que es parte de la farsa, si vamos a ser compañeros debemos dar la impresión de que nos llevamos bien, así que no puedo empujarlo como me gustaría. Sabemos que hemos tomado la decisión correcta cuando vemos a Liz arriba, quien asiente levemente al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas.

- Esperad tres minutos y entrad. – nos indica, señalando una puerta.

Ella misma desaparece tras ella en cuanto se asegura de que lo hemos entendido. Al fin Damon me suelta y reprimo el impulso de limpiarme la palma en el vestido. Damon se cruza de brazos y se apoya en la pared, muy serio y pensativo, casi diría que preocupado. Me pregunto que tendrá en mente… El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y Damon deja esa actitud para volver a su pose de chico seguro de sí mismo.

- Tenemos que entrar. – dice, y se aparta a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Asiento con la cabeza y me acerco, tiemblo un poco al sentirle tan cerca y Damon me obliga a detenerme.

- No te preocupes, estás tan guapa que los vas a impresionar. – susurra en mi oído desde atrás, sorprendiéndome por el piropo y por lo mucho que me reconforta. Después me empuja suavemente, apoyando la mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, abriendo la puerta con la otra mano.

Sin más remedio, me dejo llevar y entro de lleno en mi primera reunión con el Consejo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Damon

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto acercándome a Elena, haciéndome el inocente.

Elena está cómodamente tumbada en el sofá de mi salón con un libro de aspecto algo antiguo, una imagen cada vez más habitual ya que por exigencias del Consejo tenemos que pasar juntos todo el tiempo posible, y Elena no quiere que vaya a su casa. Como si necesitase su permiso para hacerlo, me basta con el de su tía… y ese hace tiempo que le tengo.

Si no fuese porque estoy convencido de que la niñata sabe algo, no me encontraría metido en este lío, fingiendo estar interesado en convertirme en su compañero para cazar vampiros. Menos mal que Liz me tuvo en cuenta como candidato y me avisó, porque ninguna de las posibles soluciones que se me ocurrieron eran precisamente discretas.

Levanto sus piernas y me siento a su lado, dejando que caigan sobre mis rodillas y reteniéndolas con el brazo.

- ¿No vas a tomártelo en serio? – protesta.

Coge el cojín que tiene tras la espalda y me lo tira a la cara. Esto tampoco es nuevo y lo atrapo sin problemas. Obligado a comportarme y a estar pegado a una adolescente, sin poder utilizar ninguna de mis habilidades, el único entretenimiento que me queda es meterme con ella.

- Tienes que ser más rápida, así no alcanzarías a un vampiro. – enmascaro la verdad de mis palabras con la frialdad que tanto parece querer… y obtengo el efecto que quiero. Elena frunce el ceño. - ¿No es el objetivo de todo esto? – pregunto con inocencia.

Sé que eso no la engaña igual que su actitud no me engaña. Hay mucha tensión entre nosotros, estamos atrapados en juego de caza y acecho hasta que uno de los dos cometa un error. Y no seré yo, porque soy un depredador, me encuentro en lo más alto de la cadena alimentaria, donde Elena es poco más que mi presa. Necesito ganarme su confianza para averiguar lo que sabe, aunque a veces su parecido con Katherine me haga olvidar porque me estoy acercando tanto.

- Habló el que siempre está jugando. – me regaña. Eso también es parte de plan, debo parecer lo más inofensivo posible.

Se levanta, lo que me da la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo al libro. Es uno perteneciente a los archivos del Consejo. No me gusta que Elena quiera integrarse hasta ese punto. Una reacción que no entiendo y me desconcierta, pero está ahí, como tantas otras. Y hago lo que hago siempre en estos casos, acercarme más y demostrar que no me importa, seguir fiel a mi objetivo.

Elena está en la sala de entrenamiento, una habitación vacía de la mansión que acondicioné como gimnasio por orden del Consejo. Como Zach está al tanto de todo, la mansión se considera una zona segura. También dábamos aquí las clases teóricas de las dos primeras semanas. Un tal Logan, al parecer el cazador más fuerte que tiene el Consejo, era el encargado de darlas, como si tuviera alguna idea de lo que decía… Solo un idiota más, por desgracia, Elena no es como ellos.

Me acerco sigilosamente y sujeto la barra con la que Elena está peleándose. Me basta solo un vistazo para darme cuenta de que la ha cargado demasiado, algo que últimamente le pasa con frecuencia. Está esforzándose mucho y no sé si eso es bueno o malo, aunque algo dentro de mí me dice que no debería dudar, que sé que malo.

- Puedo con ello. – protesta, cuando la ayudo con la barra.  
- Vas a lesionarte si te pasas. – advierto.  
- ¿Y eso te importa? – pregunta suspicaz, incorporándose.  
- Claro. – respondo demasiado rápido, sin pensarlo. – Eres mi compañera, ¿no? – añado para intentar arreglarlo, convencerme a mí mismo de que solo represento un papel.

Llevo la barra hasta los apoyos y retiro las pesas, poniendo las más pequeñas y menos pesadas.

- Ya puedes. – le guiño un ojo.

Primero se enfada pero luego un brillo pícaro ilumina sus dulces ojos castaños… ¿Dulces? ¿De dónde ha salido ese pensamiento? Esta es otra de las cosas raras que me desconciertan, la facilidad con la que mi mente se desvía.

- Esto es aburrido. – señala la barra, y en eso tengo que darle la razón. – Ahora que estás aquí podemos hacer otras cosas.

Se acerca despacio y tenso todos los músculos mientras espero, sonriéndola.

- ¿Cómo qué? – pregunto, alzando una ceja.  
- No sé… - murmura. - ¿Qué podemos practicar?

¿Practicar? Claro, se refiere al entrenamiento, ¿pero por qué no he caído enseguida? Sí era lo más lógico… Sacudo la cabeza para espabilarme, no sé si lo ha hecho aposta y trata de seducirme. No es la primera vez que tengo esta impresión, pero dos pueden jugar a esto.

- ¿Qué te parece algo nuevo? – ladeo la cabeza y dejo caer la mano en su cintura. Se sobresalta y da un pequeño bote, el cual siento perfectamente al estar tocándola. Sonrío de medio lado la atraigo apoyando la otra mano en su espalda. – Uno sólo para dos… - susurro en su oído, antes de que me empuje impidiéndome continuar.

El labio interior le tiembla casi imperceptiblemente, aunque no lo suficiente como para que un vampiro no lo note. Un leve rubor adorna sus mejillas y sé que ha captado perfectamente la insinuación. Me relamo con lentitud mientras Elena sigue el movimiento con los ojos, su respiración entrecortándose hasta que ella misma lo nota.

- Si no vas a ayudarme… me voy a correr. – dice, tratando de no darle importancia, como si eso no fuera lo que hace siempre que la incomodo. Es la única parte del entrenamiento que no hacemos juntos, Elena sale a correr frecuentemente y cuando le da la gana, con Logan o por su cuenta, y yo aprovecho ese tiempo para ocuparme de mis propias necesidades. No es por presumir, pero estoy completamente en forma, no necesito perder más tiempo.  
- Una lástima. – la sigo hasta la puerta, quedándome cada vez más atrás porque Elena va a aumentando el ritmo. – ¡Acuérdate de la maleta! Pasaré a buscarte. – grito sin salir afuera. No importa cuánto se esfuerce, no podrá huir siempre y menos cuando se supone que tenemos que pasar el fin de semana solos en una cabaña en medio de la nada.

Al día siguiente la espero puntual a la salida del instituto, apoyado de espaldas contra mi Camaro. Grito su nombre y la saludo con la mano para que no me pueda ignorar. No es la primera vez que lo hago y no me cuesta distinguir los cuchicheos de sus amigas entre el murmullo general de voces.

- ¿Por qué viene a buscarte? – pregunta Caroline. Mi compulsión funcionó perfectamente y me ignora completamente, como si nunca nos hubiéramos acostado.  
- ¿Estás saliendo con Damon? – pregunta Bonnie, mucho más suspicaz que su amiga.

Aún me estoy riendo cuando Elena se acerca con desgana, tras deshacerse de ellas.

- Te dije que no vinieras. – me regaña, tratando de darme un carpetazo al verme reír.  
- ¿Qué clase de compañero sería si no lo hiciera? – pregunto divertido, sin poder quitarme la pregunta de su amiga de la cabeza. Lástima que no pueda preguntarle a Elena porqué no la ha contestado.  
- Uno que escucha lo que le dicen. – suspira. – Mis cosas están en casa.  
- Te llevo. – abro hasta la puerta del copiloto, para que no pueda escaquearse, antes de entrar por mi lado.

Por suerte ya tiene preparada su pequeña maleta, nada que ver con los maletones que carga Katherine a todos los lados, y apenas se entretiene mucho: las despedidas, algunos consejos de su tía que ignora lo que en realidad hacemos y un poco de charla con su hermano. ¿Cómo lo sé? Ventajas de tener un oído súper sensible.

El viaje en coche es silencioso, Elena se entretiene jugueteando con la radio. Aún está enfadada porque me haya presentado en el instituto y solo me habla para darme instrucciones. Sus padres tenían una pequeña cabaña en medio de un bosque, al lado de un lago, a cierta distancia de Mystic Falls, y el Consejo nos ha mandado allí para ver cómo nos desenvolvemos solos durante unos días. Una especie de colonias para ver si podemos soportar la convivencia más estrecha y funcionar como equipo.

Se trata de una casita de madera de dos plantas, de la puerta nace un pequeño embarcadero que lleva al lago. Tiene pinta de acogedora y no parece abandonada, aunque Elena me explicó que ya han pasado algunos meses desde la última vez que sus padres la visitaron. Algo de polvo se levanta cuando entra, dándole la razón.

- Voy a por las cosas. – aún no las hemos sacado del maletero, lo que me da la excusa perfecta para no seguirla dentro, algo que no puedo hacer.  
- Vale, entra. Las habitaciones están arribas, las dos pequeñas. Iré abriendo las ventanas mientras. – dice distraída, sin ni siquiera volverse mientras recorre cada centímetro de las paredes con la mirada.

Ahí está, la invitación que necesito y lo único que me importa. Tras un pequeño tour en que Elena me enseña la cabaña, nos ponemos a entrenar, primero por separado para calentar y luego juntos.

El incidente ocurre mientras me estoy duchando. Aún con el agua corriendo no me cuesta escuchar unos golpes en la puerta, y aguzo el oído porque se supone que esta zona está prácticamente desierta. Reconozco la voz con la primera palabra y prácticamente vuelo para salir de la ducha y ponerme unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Llego a la puerta justo a tiempo, evitando que Elena pueda cometer una tontería.

- No te preocupes, yo tengo el móvil aquí. – interrumpo la conversación apareciendo por detrás de Elena.

Está hablando con una adolescente vestida completamente de negro. Su cabello del mismo color resalta la palidez natural de su piel, dándole un atractivo toque a su apariencia. No es mi tipo, y por muy joven que parezca, en realidad es muy vieja, mucho más que yo. Se trata de Anna, la hija de Pearl, la mejor amiga de Katherine cuando la conocí en 1864. Y, por supuesto, ambas eran vampiros y las creía muertas.

Anna ha utilizado un truco muy viejo, el de necesito usar un teléfono y el mío no funciona, Elena estaba a punto de picar e invitarla a entrar. Pero ahora no le queda más remedio que aceptar el móvil que le ofrezco, sacando la mano fuera del umbral de la puerta lo justo y necesario, y apoyo la otra en el hombro de Elena de forma protectora.

- Gracias. – clava sus ojos directamente en los míos, sin nada que delate lo que siente porque le haya fastidiado el plan.

Tampoco reacciona cuando lee el mensaje que he escrito a toda prisa antes de dárselo, y me lo devuelve tras fingir que hace una corta llamada de teléfono.

- Siento haberos molestado. – se disculpa con una tímida sonrisa. Es una actriz bastante buena, pero sé lo que es, contra eso no hay camuflaje posible.  
- No es molestia. – miento, sin dejar hablar a Elena, apretándole más el hombro cuando lo intenta.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Y de dónde has salido? – me pregunta Elena, nada más cerrar la puerta.  
- Os he oído desde la cocina. – miento tranquilamente, la expresión de Elena delata que no me cree, pero en ese momento no me importa. - ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Ibas a dejar entrar a una desconocida?

Mi reclamo la pilla desprevenida, porque abre y cierra la boca varias veces antes de dar una respuesta.

- Solo era una chica.  
- Eso no es lo que nos han enseñado. No estamos aquí para eso. ¿Y si hubiera sido una prueba del Consejo? ¿O algo peor? – entiende perfectamente a que me refiero y se da cuenta de su error, aunque no se deja amilanar por ello.  
- No nos hubieran hecho venir si hubiera algún peligro. – se defiende, escondiendo las manos en las mangas.  
- No siempre vas a tener esa certeza, nos han dicho mil veces que no nos confiemos. – la regaño con dureza. Quizá parezca que me estoy pasando, pero Anna es peligrosa y lo peor es que no sé qué quiere.  
- Llevas razón. – reconoce en tono seco, bajando la cabeza. – No volverá a pasar. – dice cuando vuelve a levantar, y la resolución que brilla en sus me asegura que así será.  
- Bien. – asiento, relajándome un poco. - ¿Qué? – pregunto al ver que sigue mirándome fijamente.  
- Llevas la camiseta al revés. – contesta, entrecerrando un poco los ojos al mirar, señal de que me está analizando.

Lo miro rápidamente. Mierda, lleva razón, ha sido por las prisas…

- Ups. – trato de bromear para relajar la tensión, y en cuanto agarro el bajo para quitármela, Elena se apresura a marcharse, lo que me da la oportunidad de estar solo y mirar la respuesta que Anna ha dejado en mi móvil.

Ha aceptado mi oferta para hablar y nos reuniremos de madrugada. Ahora solo me queda buscar la manera de distraer a Elena para que esté cansada y no note mi ausencia por la noche.

Después de un rato en que Elena no me dirige la palabra, me planto delante de ella. No es como si acostumbrara a contarme su vida con pelos y señales, pero hay algo extraño en este silencio, puedo notarlo. Supongo que aún sigue afectada por el error que ha estado a punto de cometer, aunque no tenga ni idea de hasta que punto hubiera sido malo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto alzando una ceja. – Oh vamos, soy tu compañero. Si no confías en mí esto no tiene sentido, podemos dar la vuelta y volver ya a casa.  
- Es la noche del cometa, todo el mundo estará celebrándolo mientras nosotros estamos aquí, en medio de la nada. – confiesa, bajando la cabeza como una niña.

¿Eso es todo? ¿Es por una estúpida fiesta? Frunzo el ceño al no comprenderlo bien. El cometa pasa cada muchos años, la última vez yo estaba vivo, pero no pensé que pudiera ser tan importante para Elena.

- Que estemos aquí no significa que no podamos celebrarlo. – contesto, ladeando la cabeza con confianza. – Seguro que podemos verlo si salimos.

Por un breve instante, algo brilla en sus ojos, ¿agradecimiento? ¿alivio? No sé distinguirlo y Elena se apresura a ocultármelo.

- No todo es trabajo, también puede haber algo de diversión. – bromeo, y Elena me recompensa con una pequeña sonrisa, una que no suele darme demasiado, por lo que sé que es sincera.

El ambiente entre nosotros es distinto mientras preparamos nuestro picnic nocturno. No lo hago por ella, esta es la distracción que necesito para que no interrumpa mi reunión con Anna.

- ¿Has pedido un deseo? – pregunto, con una sonrisa divertida cuando vemos al cometa pasar.

Estamos sentados sobre una colcha en el bosque, Elena más cerca de mí de lo que suele permitirme y lleva puesta mi cazadora. Se resistió al principio pero en cuanto me di cuenta de que temblaba, demasiado orgullosa para reconocer que tenía frío, se la puse sobre los hombros, insistiendo hasta que acabó pasando las manos por las mangas.

- Eso son las estrellas fugaces. – sonríe relajada, dándome un leve golpe con el codo.  
- No creo que importe. – respondo, fingiendo que me ha hecho daño y frotándome donde me ha golpeado.

Elena mueve la cabeza de forma negativa, pero su voz está teñida de tristeza cuando habla.

- Nada ni nadie puede darme lo que deseo. – se pone en pie, alejándose y acabando con nuestro pequeño momento de intimidad. – Estoy cansada, vuelvo a la cabaña. ¿Te quedas? – es justo lo que necesito, pero cuando quiero darme cuenta me encuentro asintiendo y levantándome también.

Recogemos rápidamente y en pocos minutos nos encontramos en la seguridad de la cabaña. Elena apenas musita unas buenas noches antes de subir las escaleras y desaparecer en su cuarto, aún con mi cazadora puesta. Supongo que no se ha dado cuenta y yo no se lo recuerdo, después de todo no la necesito.

Me quedo lo máximo posible, llegando justo a tiempo al claro donde Anna me espera, pero con la seguridad de que Elena duerme tranquilamente y no me descubrirá.

- Vaya, vaya. Si es Damon Salvatore, y sin Katherine. ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir eso? – se burla al verme llegar.  
- No me provoques Anna. – gruño y le enseño los colmillos, molesto porque crea que puede jugar conmigo.  
- Tranquilo, solo bromeaba. – ríe, enseñándome las palmas de las manos en gesto de paz.

Me relajo, sintiendo el familiar dolor en las encías cuando mis colmillos se retraen.

- ¿Qué quieres? Ve al grano. – exijo, cruzándome de brazos, indicándole con mi actitud que no tengo mucho tiempo.  
- Quiero a mi madre.  
- Yo que tú probaría en el infierno. – contesto, esbozando una sonrisa ante su reacción.

El dolor de su rostro desaparece cuando empieza a reírse, y me tengo que esforzar para disimular mi desconcierto.

- Ya veo, así que Katherine no te lo contó después de todo. – la rabia arde en mi interior y no hay nada que me apetezca más que borrarle la sonrisa de suficiencia de la cara. Anna debe de notarlo, porque empieza a explicarse sin que tenga que pedirlo. – Katherine hizo que su bruja aislase la tumba de la iglesia, por si acaso se le torcía la huida. Pero os consiguió a los dos y se largó, dejando a todos los demás atrapados allí. A salvo de las llamas, vivos, muriéndose de sed, incapaces de salir. Quiero corregir eso.  
- ¿Piensas soltar una jauría de vampiros sedientos por Mystic Falls, el pueblo que intentó matarlos? Estás loca. – muevo la cabeza en signo de negación ante la idea. La gente del pueblo me da igual, pero tanto vampiro suelto llamará la atención y acabaría con mi preciado anonimato.

Anna me ignora y sigue exponiendo su plan.

- Hay brujas, descendientes de Emily, que podrían romper el hechizo. Tengo la primera parte. – de alguna parte saca un colgante de color ámbar que me suena de algo. – Solo me falta la bruja, y para eso te necesito.  
- Necesitas mi ayuda. – la corrijo.  
- No puedo llegar hasta la bruja, no sin que sepa lo que soy y me ataque.  
- También lo sabrá si voy yo.  
- Pero tu mascota puede hacerlo, va mucho con una de ellas.

Aprieto la mandíbula ante el desprecio con el que habla de Elena, pero sé de quién habla Anna. Una de las chicas que conocí en el bar, la que tenía el apellido Bennet.

- Esa chica será bruja, pero no usa sus poderes. No hay ningún indicio. – niego con la cabeza, sin intención de meter a Elena en esto. Eso no es negociable.  
- No es a quién quiero, solo el medio para conseguir la ayuda que necesito. – sonríe Anna. – Este es el plan…  
- No tan deprisa, no he dicho que vaya a hacerlo. – la corto, y su expresión se endurece. – Ni me interesa ni me conviene hacerlo.  
- ¿Es por la humana? Estabas interesado antes de que la mencionase. – me mantengo firme, pero la maldita niña es bastante intuitiva y sigue por ahí. - ¿Katherine te dio la patada y por eso andas con una copia?  
- Te equivocas. – murmuro, apretando los dientes con fuerza, tratando de controlar el avance de los colmillos.  
- Me pregunto… si ella lo sabrá. – y no tengo claro si se refiere a Katherine o a Elena. - ¿Sabe que solo andas con ella porque es idéntica de la mujer de la que te enamoraste? – vale, se refiere a Elena pero no me siento más aliviado por ello. – La que prefiere a tu hermano. – suelto un amenazador gruñido de dolor cuando me da donde más me duele, y la amenazo con el dedo.  
- No sigas…  
- Solo es una humana, Damon. Podemos protegerla si es lo que te preocupa, no la pasará nada si hace lo que queremos. – es una amenaza.  
- El problema es que no queremos lo mismo, Anna. – contesto, acercándome un paso. No quiero a un montón de vampiros sueltos por Mystic Falls, y tampoco quiero usar a Elena.  
- Tú mismo. – me suelta decepcionada. – Lo he intentado por las buenas, ahora seguiremos por las malas. – desaparece de mi vista antes de que pueda reaccionar.

¡Maldita velocidad vampírica! Miro a mi alrededor buscando alguna pista en la oscuridad, sin mucho éxito.

- Muy inteligente por tu parte eso de dejar a tu mascota sin protección. – viene de entre los árboles, de algún punto cerca, pero demasiado cerca de la cabaña donde Elena está sola e indefensa.

Las palabras de Anna dejan una extraña marca en mi interior y mis pensamientos vuelan hacia a Elena. No permitiré que le pase nada, mi subconsciente decide por mí sin que pueda evitarlo y uso mi velocidad vampírica para volver. Disminuyo el ritmo cuando estoy prácticamente en la puerta y aguzo el oído. Nada. Todo está en silencio cuando entro, rezando porque Elena siga durmiendo y tratando de no hacer ruido.

De repente, algo me golpea por detrás, una especie de látigo que restalla contra mi nuca, provocándome un fuerte estallido de dolor. Reconozco la causa al instante, verbena. Sea lo que sea, está empapado en ella. Me giro por instinto, buscando la fuente del dolor. Craso error…

Siento un fuerte pinchazo en el cuello, muy cerca del hueco del hombro, y una corriente de fuego líquido entra en mi torrente sanguíneo. El dolor, provocado por la verbena líquida que me acaban de inyectar, me dobla las rodillas y caigo impotente. El efecto es muy fuerte, los ojos se me cierran solos, por mucho que luche contra él.

Aunque consigo mantenerme consciente el tiempo suficiente para ver a mi atacante antes de desmayarme del todo. Es Elena.


End file.
